Willow
by fukuji mihoko
Summary: The people of Lucifenia know her as Rillianne, the Daughter of Evil, but Len knows her as Rin, a lonely girl. Len wants to make her happy, but happiness comes at a price, and in the end nobody gets what they want. :many pairings, mainly Kaito/Len:
1. The Ball

**Willow**

Chapter One  
>'The Ball'<p>

* * *

><p>The ball was a political event.<p>

Then again, most things in that day and age were.

The Grand Elphegort Ball had been organized by the Kingdom of Elphegort to commemorate its recent alliance with the Kingdom of Lucifenia. It was a grand celebration in which the nobles of the two countries came together to dance, drink wine and discuss how incredibly powerful they all were; a sickening sight of self-congratulations that could turn the stomach. Amongst those of the Kingdom of Elphegort and the Kingdom of Lucifenia, however, there were other nobles from the Kingdom of Marlon that was on friendly terms with both countries. It was expected the ball, whilst helping to cement the tentative truce between Elphegort and Lucifenia, would also bring about a three-way peace treaty involving the Kingdom of Marlon, as well.

The men at the ball were all fairly old, with slicked back hair and ruddy faces.

The women at the ball were all young and pretty, with heavily made-up faces and hair coiled in ornate styles and studded with flowers. Sunflowers were the most prominent choice for the women from Lucifenia, and they wore yellow gowns to match. The Kingdom of Lucifenia was somewhat famous for its large sunflower fields, and this had earned them the nickname of 'the Kingdom of Yellow.'

Nobody called Lucifenia that anymore, though. Not after Queen Anne died, leaving her only daughter, Rillianne Lucifenia D'Autriche, as the heir to the throne. Rillianne was the 'princess' only in name, as she was technically the Queen already. Rillianne had a privy council comprised of the same men who had helped Queen Anne reach complex decisions, but Rillianne rarely turned on them for advice. Rillianne didn't want her power to be compromised, or undermined by her council. She believed- perhaps not unrealistically- that if she delegated too much of her power to her privy council, they would soon begin to steal Lucifenia away from under her fingertips. After all, Rillianne was only fourteen. She wasn't stupid, though.

Within a month of Rillianne's appointment as the 'ruler' of Lucifenia she dismissed about half of Queen Anne's privy council- all those greedy for power who might try to overthrow her. They were all sentenced to execution.

Rillianne soon made it clear she was the absolute ruler, and nobody could disobey her wishes. Not even those whom her own mother had previously turned to for advice.

Anybody who disagreed with the princess soon met a swift, painful end via public execution.

Under Queen Anne's rule Lucifenia had been prosperous. There had always enough to eat, even for the impoverished, and the drinking water was (mostly) clean, despite the occasional outbreaks of cholera and dysentery, which were fairly common across the land owing to poor health care. There had been problems under Queen Anne's rule, of course. The levels of adult literacy were appalling. The educated men of Lucifenia were the merchants who traded across the seas, or those who helped the Queen govern her country. About 70% of the population couldn't read or write- most could hardly sign their name. Disease was rife, too, as the poor lived in clustered communities, and some had to resort to begging if their farms failed.

However, Queen Anne was a fair ruler and a kind woman. Whilst Queen Anne lived in a lavish palace and 70% of her Kingdom lived in squalor, it was rumored she never once acted arrogantly or abused her power. Queen Anne did impose taxes on her Kingdom, but the taxes were proportional to how much people could afford to spend, and she always tried to offer aid to those in dire need of it, and donated money to monasteries to allow them to further help the impovrished. Despite her efforts some people did go hungry- some people did die in rags in muddy ditches- but Queen Anne, for the most part, was celebrated and respected by all.

Queen Anne had such a love for sunflowers that the royal gardens surrounding her palace were filled with them; rows upon rows of bright yellow petals that pointed towards the sun. It was a breath-taking sight to behold, and it left such an impression on the foreign dignitaries and merchants from the Kingdoms of Elphegort and Marlon that they dubbed Lucifenia 'the Kingdom of Yellow.'

Queen Anne even, it was rumored, wore sunflowers in her hair at parliamentary meetings- a rumor which had soon become tradition, as most young ladies from well-to-do families in Lucifenia began to wear the flowers in their hair, also.

However, when Queen Anne died…

Well.

Everything changed.

Generally it was over dramatic, contrived and cliché to say 'everything'- but, in this case, it was true. When Queen Anne passed away (she was only thirty six, and still ever so beautiful; it was a national day of mourning throughout the Kingdom of Lucifenia) her young daughter, Rillianne, inherited her mother's throne.

However, her mother's throne, her mother's blonde hair and her mother's beauty were the only qualities Rillianne inherited from Queen Anne.

Princess Rillianne- not to be officially crowned Queen until her sixteenth birthday, but she was technically the acting monarch- was nothing at all like her mother. Rillianne was cold and cruel, ruling a Kingdom of thousands whilst only ever thinking of herself. Rillianne raised the taxes across the land by 20% only a month after she ascended to the throne. She nearly crippled her entire Kingdom within the space of twenty days. Her greed was said to be unparalleled, her temper even worse, and she responded to any complaints about her rule with violence. After she imposed such harsh taxations 3,000 people were forced from their homes into the streets, several of her ministers tried to appeal to her; tried to make her see sense.

Rillianne responded by imprisoning three of them and executing five.

Unfortunately, Rillianne's reign coincided with the worst famine ever recorded in eighty-six years. The crops withered, the food production fell- and, as a result of fewer crops, what little food was available on the market was incredibly expensive. The prices rose. At the same time, so did the wages, and people unable to pay the high wages were forced out of their homes to die of exposure in the cold. Food prices rose, as did unemployment. It was almost impossible to estimate how many died of starvation- made all the more difficult because Rillianne never concerned herself with those trifling facts, and never bothered to record exact figures. It is doubtful Rillianne herself knew what impact the famine had on her Kingdom. After all, she was still being fed luxurious foods every day- so why worry about the peasants?

"If they have no food, let them eat cake," Rillianne was rumoured to have said, as she bit into a piece of brioche.

Within six months of Rillianne's reign the sunflowers in the royal garden began to wither and wilt. A pestilence had plagued the Kingdom of Lucifenia, and the same illness that struck the crops had also devoured the sunflowers Queen Anne had so lovingly doted upon, as though they were her real children.

Nobody called Lucifenia the Kingdom of Yellow anymore.

Nobody called Rillianne her given name, either.

She was a demon who had brought about the famine through her own cruelty, ruler over a damned Kingdom that had once been prosperous; but now she was dragging her own country and her own people into hell.

The Kingdom of Yellow soon became known as the Kingdom of Evil.

It seemed incredibly strange, therefore, that a monstrous girl like Rillianne should be dancing with Kaito Marlon at the Grand Elphegort Ball with a smile on her face more beautiful than any sunflower ever was.

For the duration of the Grand Elphegort Ball Rillianne- known merely as 'Rin' to those of equal status to her- had been dancing with the various dignitaries from Elphegort, Lucifenia's new ally. The poor harvest had not affected only Lucifenia, but the surrounding countries- and pooling what little food remained between neighbouring countries was better than trying to rough out the famine alone. That was why Lucifenia and Elphegort had made the alliance in the first place; to share their food, and various other products that were in short supply. Lucifenia was famed for its silks and cloths, and Elphegort was a trading Kingdom that possessed great amounts of spice and wine and other fine products from across the globe. Forming an alliance was advantageous to both countries, as they were able to support each other by trade.

It was another political thing.

Most things were.

It was impossible to keep track of all the people Rin had danced with the night of the Grand Elphegort Ball. Rin was rather popular with the foreign dignitaries, her notoriety aside. Perhaps Rin was popular because she was a Princess with great power, but it was equally as likely she was popular because Rin- like her mother- was incredibly beautiful. She was merely fourteen, yet her narrowed eyes held a sharp kind of intelligence, her lips were like rosebuds, and her blonde hair fell about her shoulders like waves of corn. Her black and yellow dress was strangely reminiscent of a bee, but it only served to emphasize how ethereally attractive she was.

And yet, throughout the ball- a ball which had been arranged primarily to declare the greatness of Lucifenia and Elphegort- Rin had not looked truly happy. It was only as Kaito Marlon, looking somewhat awkward with a tentative smile on his face, had extended his hand to Rin and asked 'the princess for a dance', that Rin had truly smiled.

As music swelled through the ballroom of Elphegort Castle and the chatter of various dignitaries washed through the air, Prince Kaito twirled Princess Rillianne about the shining floor, and both of them were smiling.

Kagamine Len had never seen Rin smile so much in her whole life.

She didn't look like a cruel princess at all.

Instead, she looked like a young girl who was helplessly in love.

And, in a time where marriages were brought about solely for political reasons, the soft, warm, childish love of Princess Rillianne was far purer than anything else that ever occurred in the ballroom of Elphegort Castle in the past century or so.

* * *

><p><strong>an: **This is going to be a fairly quick fic set in the Daughter of Evil universe because I love Daughter of Evil XP It's also going to be Kaito/Len (eventually) cause I've been obsessing over this pairing and I wanted to write another fic with them :D  
>This was an introductory chapter to give you some insight into this lovely fantasy world ^_^; Lots of it was taken from Mothy's written account of Daughter of Evil, that states Rin's name is Rillianne, her mother is Queen Anne (Sweet Ann) and the Kingdom of Yellow's real name is Lucifenia.<br>I like building universes, expect more universe building in the next few chapters as well ^_^;;

**~renahhchen xoxo**


	2. Enchant

**Willow****  
><strong>Chapter 2

'Enchant'

* * *

><p>Len Kagamine was not a noble or a royal. Instead, he was a servant. He wasn't a poor, undignified servant who worked eighteen hours a day and survived off stale bread crusts; quite the opposite. Len was Princess Rillianne's butler and personal confidant. It was a position of great power and respect, especially for somebody who was only fourteen. Whilst Len was not at the same levels of importance as the remaining members of Rillianne's Privy Council or the large landowners with titles to their names like 'Earl' or 'Duke', he was still remarkably high up in the social hierarchy for a teenage boy with perpetually messy hair. However, even though Len was Rillianne's butler, that did not change the fact he was still a <em>servant.<em>

Just as the poor people that who lived in the dirt could never be more than peasants, Len knew he could never be more than a butler. People didn't 'advance through the ranks' in life- they remained as they were, static, for that was their destiny.

People believed in 'destiny' quite a lot; more so than they believed in any organized religion, or any 'ethereal being' in the sky. There might have been a God. There might have been many gods. There might have been none at all.

That didn't matter.

That didn't matter in the slightest because _destiny _was real.

Destiny was the one thing all the people of Archane- from Lucifenia to Illiya to the strange Kingdom of Venomania in the east- relied on.

D_estiny _was real.

You couldn't argue with destiny.

From birth Len Kagamine's destiny had been to become a butler.

As such, Len felt horribly out of place at the Grand Elphegort Ball. Len was neither grand nor good at dancing, and he felt as though he was trying to become something he wasn't. There was no place in the world Len hated more than the ballroom at Elphegort Castle.

…Well, maybe that was an over-exaggeration.

The ballroom was nice, if a little extravagant, with white marble pillars and stained glass windows that cast multi-colored light on the floor. There were flowers _everywhere_, too; growing round the corners of the room, or placed artfully in vases on white stands.

The ballroom at Elphegort was beautiful. Far more beautiful than the slums or ditches where the poor people lived; housing mad-eyed beggars who tore scars into their own flesh to get sympathy money from naïve noblemen.

Len had seen those muddy trenches piled high with dead bodies. He had been riding in a carriage to the nearby Kingdom of Illiya to negotiate the finer points of vegetable sales between the two Kingdoms on Rin's behalf when he'd seen them- though perhaps Len had smelt the sickening fetor first. The stench had been unbearable- but the look of misery in the broken-down, malnourished, starving people had been worse.

Those people lived knowing they had no homes to go to, as they'd been evicted by Rillianne's soldiers for being unable to pay their taxes. Those people lived knowing their children would go deaf or blind, or would be born with mutations, or wouldn't survive past infancy. Those people lived with their ribs sticking out, their eyes hollow, their cheekbones gaunt from a lack of those.

Those people lived to die. And die they did, in the most sickening of ways.

Len had only seen them for a few minutes as he looked out the carriage window, but the image had stayed with him- haunting him in his sleep.

Len knew, even if he tried, he couldn't help them.

That had been the worst feeling in the world; a horrible, burning pain in Len's chest that made him feel sick.

Lucifenia was a rotten country, struck with plagues and pestilences, and Rin didn't know. Rin was the princess, and she had no idea just how terribly her people were suffering. Rin existed within the walls of her palace, or in the castles of neighboring countries. She didn't understand the hardships the majority of the population suffered- for even those who _could _afford to cling onto their houses were starving, too. They simply suffered the effects of starvation for longer than those who lived in the ditches outside- because the people who lived without homes died within weeks.

Those ditches had smelt of corpses.

Dead flesh filled with maggots.

Len wasn't sure if he wanted Rin to know or not. If she knew, wouldn't it upset her? Or…

Len shuddered.

This thought always made him shudder.

Maybe Rin _did _know, and she simply didn't care.

Len… didn't like thinking about that.

When Len thought about the suffering of the people in Lucifenia he felt a stab of guilt for his selfish thoughts. Even so, feeling guilty did not change the fact Len felt incredibly uncomfortable. Len felt about as welcome to the Grand Elphegort Ball as typhus.

Len was only a servant. This grand world of ornate ballrooms and beautiful gowns, chatting dignitaries and fine wine, wasn't meant for him. This was Rillianne's world. Not his.

Len and Rin, despite their close friendship and uncannily similar appearance, belonged in separate spheres.

Rin was the princess with the rooms full of furniture and the horse called Josephine. Rin was the one who belonged in the world of balls and parties and dances. Rin was the one who shone brighter than any jewel in her resplendent dresses of black and yellow.

Len was the butler who waited on Rin in the dark suit with the humorless face. Len was the one who belonged in the castle of Lucifenia, arranging what Rin would eat and what she would wear; arranging Lucifenia's relations with other countries, too. Len, alongside Rin's Privy Council, had been the ones who considered the finer points of the alliance with Elphegort before they agreed to Rillianne's demands and signed the Treaty.

Rin's rule was final, of course- but Rin was a busy person, attending so many banquets and balls she rarely had the time to closely consider every single tax or treaty or piece of legislation. Len, despite being a butler, had a very sharp mind, and helped the Privy Council arrange Rin's affairs, and the governing of Lucifenia.

Len helped rule Lucifenia- but only from a distance, in the shadows. He hated being seen in public; he felt so small and insignificant compared to the lavishly dressed people surrounding him.

(Then again, that was probably how the shambling corpses in the ditches felt when they saw the ornate horse-drawn carriage Len sat in pass by.)

The atmosphere in the ballroom was choking.

Almost suffocating.

Len could hardly breathe in his starched suit, the collar poking into his neck uncomfortably. Len was used to dressing in such ways as he waited on Rin, but it was quite different being attired like that around other people. Surely they were laughing at him? Perhaps they were wondering what a lowly servant was doing there in their midst? Maybe he was the entertainment, like bear-baiting?

Len had always worried too much.

Maybe that was why he thought about the starving masses so much, when nobody else seemed to. It was obvious, by the way the various nobles were talking and dancing, they weren't thinking about homeless people who were_ lucky_ if they died of exposure, because that meant they didn't have to starve to death.

It had been different under Queen Anne's rule; everybody said so. But was that really true? How could a Kingdom fall into disrepair in a matter of months?

Len tugged at the collar of his shirt, trying to force his lungs into a regular breathing pattern- trying to resist the urge to pass out. That was stereotypical for women, not butlers (not that Len really believed that stereotype, given Rin was a woman, and Len had never seen her acting particularly hysterical).

Len tried to resist the urge to run away.

Running away wouldn't achieve anything.

Len wasn't a child anymore.

Even if looking at the red-faced men who'd drunk too much alcohol flirting with pretty ladies twenty years their junior _did _make him feel sick.

Len had always hated these events. He had to wonder why Rin insisted he came with her. Maybe she felt lonely…?

Len couldn't help but smile a little at that. Rin wasn't a demon or a monster- not really. Instead, she was a young girl who'd been given too much power whilst she was far too young. Having that much control over a whole Kingdom would have warped anybody, wouldn't it?

Whilst Len couldn't excuse Rin's cruel actions, he couldn't hate Rin, either. And the thought of Rin _needing _him, not because he was a servant but because he was the only person of her age in Lucifenia Castle and he was her _friend_, was comforting.

Rin didn't look too lonely, though. Len watched as Rin danced with Kaito Marlon, the blue-haired Prince of Marlon, with a small smile on her face.

Why didn't they call Lucifenia the Kingdom of Yellow anymore? Rin's smile was brighter than any sunflower.

Len supposed he should have felt jealous. After all, he was the one person closest to Rin- he was even allowed to call her by that childish nickname when nobody around. However, Len couldn't bring himself to be jealous of Prince Kaito when Rin looked so very happy in his company.

_I hope you take good care of her. She really loves you, you know? Don't mess up._

And then, as Len stood watching the dancing couple by the drinks table, something happened- something that made Len shudder, as though a bolt of lightening had struck him.

Kaito Marlon turned.

And, all of a sudden…

He was looking into Len's eyes.

There was such intensity about Kaito's stare it made Len feel quite unsettled. It seemed that, even though Kaito was dancing with Rin, his mind was solely focused on Len.

Len's skin began to prickle.

Why would Kaito Marlon be looking at him like that? Len wasn't a dignitary or a noble; there was no point trying to form an alliance with _him _when he had no real influence. Was Kaito looking at Queen Luka of Elphegort? Luka Megurihime was a breath-taking beauty with salmon pink hair and piercing blue eyes that could reduce a man to his knees with a single glance. She was the sole ruler of Elphegort, and though she'd received innumerable marriage proposals she never accepted a single one. Was Kaito looking at Luka?

…No.

Kaito's eyes were trained on Len's. There was no mistaking it. Len doubted Kaito Marlon had even spared a glance for the Queen of Elphegort, even though she had been the sole topic of conversation throughout most of the ball.

Had Kaito Marlon mistaken Len for somebody important, then? Len looked eerily similar to Rin- perhaps Kaito had thought Len was some elusive, undiscovered Prince of Lucifenia? That might have been it; after all, Kaito was only a Prince (his father, Akaito, was the King), and he was known to be quite naïve.

Why was Kaito looking at Len?

But…

The moment passed within a matter of seconds.

The large, white clock with hands made of solid gold struck twelve- just like in a fairytale. And the enchantment cast between Kaito Marlon and Len Kagamine fell away; dissolving into dust.

Maybe it had never existed at all.

* * *

><p><strong>an: **This world is so much fun to play around with :D Luka's last name is 'Megurihime' here in reference to the Luka song Megurihime Buyoukyouku. Listening to that song should give you some insight to this Luka's personality XD Then again, she's a /really/ minor character so insight to her character isn't all that necessary anyway XP

**~renahhchen xoxo**


	3. Love at First Sight

**Willow****  
><strong>Chapter 3

'Love at first sight'

* * *

><p>Princess Rillianne sat in her chambers staring out of the window. She had done little else for the past two weeks. Rin's head was propped up on her hands, elbows resting on the stone windowsill. Her blue eyes stared out across the depressing sight of withered sunflower fields that Queen Anne had planted. The once beautiful flowers were grey and withered, limp and lifeless. It was obvious no amount of sunshine would restore them to their former splendor.<p>

You couldn't give the dead new life. Not even Rillianne, powerful though she was- holding the lives of all in Lucifenia in her hands- could do that.

Once something was dead, it stayed dead.

However, Rillianne could never bring herself to destroy those sunflower gardens. They reminded her of Queen Anne too much- and, doubtless, Queen Anne would not have wanted her favorite flowers cut down either. Rin tried to distance herself from nostalgia (it was pointless, and just a little painful), but…

But she was still a child.

She wasn't quite heartless enough to erase all traces of her mother with her own hands.

Rin's blue eyes stared past the ugly sea of pestilence-ridden flowers to the city that surrounded her palace. It was busy with the hustle and bustle of everyday life, and the noise of the market place carried even to Rillianne sat in her high tower.

The people of the city looked like ants to her.

How small and foolish they all looked, rushing here and there as though it all mattered! Their lives meant so little; Rin could have ended it all merely by clicking her fingers! Her soldiers would storm the busy market within seconds, just like a plague of locusts, slaughtering all until the streets ran red with blood…

Rillianne would never order an attack on her own people, of course. That was foolish- ludicrous. Even so, she couldn't deny the possibility of such a thing was very empowering.

Rin liked being in control.

She liked having power.

But there was one thing Rin could not control- and it was not physical. It was emotional.

She could not control the feelings inside her own heart.

Rin could order slaughter and violence and death upon all the scurrying, ant-like people she saw below her… But her claws could not extend to people living over the ocean.

Rin could not make him fall in love with her.

Rin sighed. It was a lost, dreamy sigh, like a fairytale princess' who was waiting on her one true love. Rin's eyes glazed over as she thought of his face, his smile, his touch. The waltz they had shared together was the best moment of her life.

His hair had been blue as the sea on a sunny day, but perhaps that was fitting as he came from a Kingdom across the waves. His eyes had been bluer still- and Rin was sure, if she'd stared into them a little longer, she would have drowned.

She loved everything about him.

Everything.

She'd only spoken to him for three minutes- but how incredible those three minutes had been! They had danced together as one person, not two separate entities, and every single step and twirl and twist and turn had been perfect. Every time his fingers brushed hers' she felt her heartbeat quicken and her cheeks flush.

Rillianne Lucifenia D'Autriche of the Kingdom of Lucifenia had never felt like this before.

She had only seen him for three minutes, but he had been on her mind every second of the day they were apart since. She thought about him incessantly, almost unhealthily.

Rillianne was only fourteen, but she knew what she felt.

She knew she was in love.

And it felt wonderful.

And yet, at the same time…

Rin frowned, pursing her cherry blossom lips, as she stared out of her window. If Rin squinted hard enough she was almost 100% certain she could see the thin blue line of the ocean in the distance. Kaito Marlon waited across that ocean- close in her heart, yet so far away in distance.

Perhaps he was thinking of her, too.

Rin had scarcely thought of little else since she saw him; not eating nor sleeping nor governing her country- not that she cared overly much for the disease-ravaged peasantry, anyway. If they were so hungry, why did they not work harder?

Stupid peasants.

Couldn't they see Rin didn't care about them? Couldn't they sort out their own sordid little problems without running to her? It was so tiresome- and, oh, Rin hardly had enough energy to sentence the dirty, smelly plebeians who bowed at her feet and asked for help to death anymore!

Why, a rather irritating young woman with long brown hair had come to Rillianne the other day whilst the princess had been eating, and- completely unconcerned about the dirt she was tracking about the castle- had bowed at Rillianne's feet and asked her to pardon her father for his crimes against the crown!

"Without Milday's patronage my father can no longer afford to feed nor clothe us," the brown-haired peasant had said. Her voice was scratchy and unpleasant, completely unrefined, and boring to listen to. "My father is now so ill he could not possibly see you in person, so I traveled here on foot in his stead to seek your help, Milady-"

And on and on and on it went, the peasant's voice growing more and more hysterical, as Rin contemplated whether her expertly prepared and beautifully presented lunch had gone cold by now.

It was such a waste.

Typically, Rillianne had those disgusting peasants who crawled on the floor on her castle tortured. Cutting off a hand was particularly effective; those whom had body parts amputated, or were cordially introduced to red hot pokers, rarely sought Rillianne's 'help' again. That was kind of funny- the stupid looks on their faces when Rin's guards dragged them to the dungeons. Why else did they think the castle had a dungeon, anyway? To punish people like them! Why did they look so surprised?

That was truly hilarious!

However, Rillianne hadn't been feeling herself lately. In a strange show of generosity, Rillianne merely ordered her guards to throw the brown-haired peasant out; 'take her away from my sight! She's sickening!'

Rin wondered if 'love' was making her weak. Rin knew she couldn't be weak; she couldn't afford to lose authority in a world where rebellions and uprisings were commonplace. Just look at what happened in Apostate. The cruel Queen, whom many called a 'witch' (it was rumored Vanika Conchita gorged herself on the flesh and blood of those in her service, though it was most likely a grossly exaggerated rumor), was overthrown by her own servants. Vanika was murdered in her bed at night- and soon the whole kingdom fell into chaos. Power passed between groups of warring peasants, who were so foolish even after they'd killed the Queen and her soldiers they still couldn't run their own country!

Rin couldn't let the same thing happen to her kingdom. For the sake of her mother, who had loved Lucifenia so much, Rin had to ensure the poor were downtrodden and the rich remained at the top. That was the only way her rule would remain concrete, absolute.

Unchallenged.

However, Rin could not deny that, whenever she thought of Kaito Marlon, a soft fluttering began to bloom inside her; just like the hesitantly beating wings of a butterfly. Rin was sure this butterfly was a very beautiful creature- trapped inside the spider web of her rapidly beating heart.

Rin could hardly concentrate on anything when she thought about Kaito.

Though it might have been a naïve wish of a young girl, she was sure he loved her too. Why else did he ask her to dance? Why else did he smile at her like that? Why else did he make her face flush and heart skip a beat?

Kaito was not a cruel person. Of that, Rin was sure. The Kingdom of Marlon was a peaceful country build by the sea, and its people were happy and prosperous. Their class system was not quite as rigid as Lucifenia's; but maybe the rulers of Marlon could afford to be more relaxed. After all, their royals were not hated as Rin was. Rin had been considered unsuitable from the moment she began her rule because she was not her mother. Everyone had preferred Queen Anne, and they all turned against Rin before the crown had even touched her head.

Her young age and lack of experience hadn't helped her case, either. There had been mutterings of rebellions in the peasantry from the first few seconds Rin became Queen- and there had been treasonous whispers flying from the mouths of even her own ministers.

They all thought she was too young.

Too childish.

Too stupid.

That was why Rin had to be cruel.

If she was kind, like her mother had been- like the rulers of Marlon were- then she would have been overthrown in a matter of days. Rillianne Lucifenia D'Autriche- the seven second princess.

It was not a title Rin particularly wanted to hold.

Rin knew she had to hold onto her Kingdom for her mother's sake. It was what Queen Anne would have wanted. Surely she did not desire for the kingdom she had loved so much to fall into ruin under the hands of revolting peasants, just like the sad story of Apostate? All kingdoms looked to the horror that had befallen Queen Vanika as a sign.

The queens and kings had to remain in control. When they were deposed, things soon became ugly.

Rin had to let everybody know she was powerful. Age did not matter; not if the fourteen year old princess had the heart of a demon. Humans could fight against humans, but how could they triumph against devils?

Rillianne would not be defeated.

It was different for the rulers of Marlon. Everybody adored their King and Queen and- as such- they adored Kaito. Kaito would meet with little resistance when he became King. He would not have to suffer like Rillianne did; holding onto her crown by the tips of her fingers.

Kaito would not have to sacrifice his humanity, his morals and his sense of right and wrong to become King. Rillianne would- as it was rumored Vanika did- eaten human flesh if she could keep the crown on her head; and perhaps the time would come when she would truly be required to throw away her heart and become one with witches and fiends and monsters.

But Kaito would never have to stop being human.

Instead, Kaito could be himself; warm and happy and cheerful. He was always smiling. His heart was so overflowing with kindness it seemed even deeper than the sea; so much so Rin could drown in it.

It was… a little overwhelming.

Frightening.

But Rin still loved him.

Rin walked the path of a heartless monster- but, despite her pretences, she was still only a fourteen year old girl. A fourteen year old girl in a precarious position; a struggle for power, balanced on the edge of precipice-

And now she was in love, too.

Kaito would not have sewn these seeds of love in her heart if he did not truly care for her. Kaito would never do anything like that. He was far too kind.

It was this steadfast trust, this gradually building love, and this selfish desire to claim all beautiful things in the world for herself, that encouraged Rillianne to do it. Only one month after the grand Elphegort Ball, she sent five of her most trusted ministers, in addition to her butler Allen and several servants, overseas to visit the Kingdom of Marlon.

There, they would meet with Prince Kaito…

And then they would begin to discuss marriage arrangements between him and Rillianne.

Rin was only fourteen- but she was going to get married.

Kaito loved her… So surely he wouldn't say no.

He would never break her heart like that.

Lucifenia would form an alliance with the Kingdom of Marlon, Rillianne's empty heart would be filled with happiness- and perhaps, finally, Rillianne would be able to make her kingdom prosper.

Maybe then her people would grow to love and respect her, as the clever young princess who united the whole of Archane with Kaito Marlon- her husband- at her side.

It was a lofty dream, and perhaps older, wiser monarchs would not have thought of such things-

But Rillianne was only a young girl.

And, being a young girl…

She continued to hope.

She never stopped hoping.

One day, maybe one day very soon, she would be able to throw off this demonic skin- and become the kind, loving queen her mother had always told her to be.

* * *

><p><strong>an: **More setting up, blabla  
>expect the real plot to kick in around chapter 5. After setting up all the pieces, I hope the story can become very fast-paced and enjoyable ^_^;<p>

**~renahhchen xoxo**


	4. The Voyage

**Willow****  
><strong>Chapter 4

'The Voyage'

* * *

><p>The sea breeze was cool and soothing as it ghosted across Len's face. The day was warm, and the sun beat down on him uncomfortably, turning his blonde hair almost gold. However, the wind that gently teased through his hair and across his skin was comforting, providing some relief from the heat. It was even hotter inside the ship, without the spray of the sea to calm feverish skin.<p>

Although Len had never been on a journey by boat this long before, he had heard the horror stories about what could happen. Everybody had. There were tales, swapped between sailors and seafarers and gossiping crowds on the harbor, about people who went almost insane during the long journeys across the ocean. They were cramped up in confined quarters- and soon, as the days melted into weeks, being on the sea no longer felt like a fantasy, or a break from the rigors of daily life. The sea became a prison.

Some men who had carved out livings by being sailors were quite mad by now.

Luckily for Len, he- being one of Rillianne's prized servants- had his own cabin to himself. It was smaller and less extravagant than the quarters Rin's older, more esteemed ministers slept in, but it suited Len fine. Accommodation on boats was a greater privilege than servants deserved. Indeed, Len had heard many of Rin's ministers muttering about it under their breath and giving Len dark looks. It made Len feel a bit uncomfortable, but he knew he was- for the most part- safe. It was no secret that Len was Rillianne's close confidant, perhaps the one person she spoke to the most, and anybody who would dare to make an attempt on Len's life would have find themselves crushed under Rillianne's heels, into the dirt.

...Well, at least Len was safe from the cruelties of man. Sadly, Rin's blatant favoritism did not extend to protecting Len from seasickness, claustrophobia, bad weather and a lack of food- but Len tried to push those concerns to one side.

Len had never been comfortable in small, enclosed spaces. He wasn't sure why. It was a silly fear but it was one he'd never been able to shake, not even when he grew up. A boat was his idea of a nightmare, and the mere thought of being cramped in his quarters whilst the ship was tossed about on an unseen tide was enough to make him feel nauseous. That was why Len was so thankful he had his own cabin, despite the displeasure of Rin's governors. He wouldn't have been able to stomach sleeping in the hot, putrid, crowded conditions the sailors slept in.

At least he felt a little better stood on the deck.

As for food shortages and weather problems, well... The journey to the kingdom of Marlon was not so great- only three weeks. That was, as a passing sailor had informed Len, not very long at all.

"S'not like the time it takes tah ge' tah t'other side of Archane. If yah can't stomach a journey like this, yeh not much of a man," the sailor had said, smirking at Len. Two of his front teeth were missing, which made the smirk all the more unpleasant.

Len had never really come into contact with the 'working class' before. He'd witnessed the desperate poverty of those too poor to clothe and feed themselves and he'd seen the extravagant balls and parties attended by beautiful women and rich men. However, Len had never seen men like these sailors before, who were able to support themselves with the income they earned from working.

There was nothing soft or vulnerable about these men, as there was about the stick-thin, skinny beggars. Instead, they look rough and violent, their bodies marked with years upon years of hard labor. They made Len feel very young and childish. Len's hands had never done anything more strenuous than cleaning or making brioche. They were unmarked and elegant, almost dainty- especially when compared to the hands of these sailors, bulbous in parts and marked with numerous scars and blisters.

There was much about the world Len didn't understand. That much was painfully obvious.

Len was isolated from Rin's governors because of his lowly status as a butler and isolated from the sailors because of his higher class. Neither group wanted anything to do with him- and, indeed, they both seemed to find the notion a butler like Len would be involved in marriage negotiations laughable.

Len sighed, letting the wind brush against his flushed cheeks. He was used to being the odd-one out. He was Rillianne's confidant, but he was a mere servant. The kingdom of Lucifenia- indeed, all the kingdoms that encompassed the realm of Archane- held class as the basis of society. However, Len didn't fit into any tier of the social hierarchy in particular.

Len wasn't so poor he had to work skin-to-the-bone for a living, but he wasn't so rich he could sit in a castle and attend lavish parties. He was a servant, but Rin's favor of him elevated him into a non-existent class slightly higher than that. Although Rin accepted Len nobody else did, and it was Rin's acceptance that made Len feel so awkward in most situations.

Maybe there wasn't a place for somebody like him at all.

...Well.

That was a nice, cheery thought.

Staring down at the blue sea, Len marveled at how the ship cut through the waves. It had only been three days since they set sail, and already the shore of Lucifenia had dissolved into something less than a thin, green line in the distance. Len's fingernails dug into his palm, trying to calm his racing thoughts.

It would be fine.

Even so, Len couldn't stop his useless, overwrought mind from pondering.

Why had Rin insisted he, of all people, accompanied her governors to the Kingdom of Marlon? Len's status was far too lowly for him to be involved in any pressing affairs of state. His opinion counted for less than the songs of sparrows. Len knew he would be ignored. Surely the nobles at the Kingdom of Marlon would find the words of a servant as meaningless as the Rin's ministers did.

But, deep down, Len knew the real reason why Rin had sent him to the Kingdom of Marlon.

It was because Rin didn't trust any of her ministers.

Not at all.

Rin wanted Len to spy on her ministers and report back to her if they showed any signs of rebellion or treason.

Rin had never told Len to be a spy in any official words, but Len was sure it was the truth. So, too, were Rillianne's ministers. That was probably why they regarded Len with such distrust. They must have felt affronted that their Princess would use a lowly butler as a spy. Weren't servants, traditionally, the untrustworthy ones? But Rin's faith in Len was proof she valued Len more highly than her governors- wise men that made decisions on how the kingdom was run, whilst all Len did was cook and clean. It must have been a significant blow to their pride.

_Maybe they'll try and smother me in my sleep_, Len mused. _They could throw my body off the side of the ship and say it was an accident._

_I wouldn't really blame them._

_I-_

"Hey!~ What're you lookin' so grumpy about, Mister?"

It would be an under-exaggeration to say Len jumped. His whole body shuddered as though he'd been stung by a poisonous jellyfish. Whirling around, his fingers simultaneously finding the side of the ship for support (despite his previous train of thought Len didn't _really_ want to fall off head-first into the sea), Len's half-lidded eyes widened.

He stared.

His sight was immediately assaulted by an onslaught of bright sunlight (_ow! Ow ow ow!)_ and a shock of red hair.

"Did I surprise you?~" asked the vision in red cheerfully, linking her (it was definitely a girl's voice) arms behind her back and leaning forwards. "I'm sorry, ehehe~ I guess I can be a little over-enthusiastic with my greetings sometimes. Silly me~"

Len blinked furiously, trying to dispel the white spots of sunlight from the corners of his vision. When he could finally see again, the blurry mess of red before him cleared into something that actually resembled a real human being, and not a mess of distorted color.

It was a young girl- though that much had been obvious by her voice. If Len had to guess, he would have said she was about fourteen or fifteen, approximately his age. Her bright red hair was tied up into two twin drills and she wore a wide smile on her face.

Len swore he'd seen her before, although he couldn't quite put his finger on it. The girl was looking at Len with an intensity that suggested she knew him, though.

"Well?~" the red-head wheedled, still smiling. "Aren't you going to say anything?"

"It's bad luck for women to be on boats, isn't it?" said Len. He spoke without any input from his brain; a bad habit Len had when he was panicked.

Immediately after he spoke, Len winced. He must've sounded like a rude, overly-superstitious chauvinist. Len had only been echoing the words he'd heard from a few sailors at the harbor before they departed.

The harbor had been crowded with people waving the ship off; wives and children, some crying, some celebrating. It had been like a strange festival scene, almost. Not everybody appreciated the sentiments of the families who were left behind, though.

A sailor had scoffed the crowd and said, under his breath, "Yeh, yeh. It's bad luck for women to be near ships, innit? If yeh really wanted us back in one piece yeh'd go back to sweepin' the floors- leave this to the men."

Len had wondered, at the time, what Rin would say if she heard people saying such things about women. Most likely she would have flown into a rage and signed the sailor's death warrant faster than blinking- which was almost funny to think about, actually.

The red-head only laughed at Len's comment, however.

"Hehe~ I've already been getting a whole bunch of dirty looks. I didn't think you would agree with that line of thought, though, Kagamine, given you're so buddy-buddy with Milady."

It was the use of the word 'Milady' that, suddenly, made something click in Len's mind. Of course he knew this girl! She was Kasane Teto, one of Rillianne's maids! When Teto wasn't wearing her usual maid's attire- instead, she was clad in a white chemise, kirtle (as was typical for lower class women) and a long red skirt- it was difficult to place a name to her face.

"...Kasane?"

"Yay~ You finally got it," said Teto, giggling, as she clapped her hands together. "Well done!"

A nearby peasant page, a boy younger than Len, glared up at Len and Teto. He had been scrubbing the floor, but his attention was seemingly diverted by the light-hearted laughter of a 'filthy woman'.

"...Oops," Teto said, giggling again at the harsh look the page gave her. "I guess, if the ship gets hit by a huge wave and we all die, you know who to blame, right? Maybe that's a good thing, eheh~"

"I don't honestly believe your mere presence could make the ship sink," said Len. "I... apologize for my earlier comment. I wasn't thinking. I hope I didn't offend you?"

"No offence taken~ I'm a fairly easy-going gal, in case you haven't noticed."

"Mm. That has come to my attention, actually. I've noticed that you spend more time with coughs and colds and various 'illnesses' than actually doing any work as a servant," said Len, smiling slightly.

"Oooh! Your words do wound me so, sir!" said Teto, clasping a hand to her chest as though she'd been stabbed. "Ahh, that's so mean! _Too _mean! I'm as busy as a bee, Kagamine!"

"A very lazy bee who's been shirking its responsibilities, maybe…"

Teto puffed her cheeks out like a bull frog's, before giving Len a light thump on the arm. "Urgh, you're so mean! I didn't realize it before, but behind those airs and graces you're _horrible_. I guess that's what happens if you spend too much time with Milady though, hehe..."

Len couldn't help but look over Teto's shoulder as the girl spoke. Her red twin drills (how on earth did she manage to style them like that?) fluttered in the breeze, occasionally obscuring Len's vision, but the butler could plainly see the peasant page was still glaring at Teto's back.

"It looks as if you have a new admirer."

Teto only laughed. "I think they have a right to kind of sort of hate me. Being but a dainty flower, it's not like I can contribute to keeping this ship, um... ship-shape. S'not my job so I don't help out, and then they get annoyed that they have to do all the work. Hehe."

"Mm. That is, most likely, one of the reasons why they don't like me, either."

"Well, let us turn our back on this cruel world for a while then," said Teto brightly.

"That sounds like a fantastic idea."

Teto took hold of Len's arm and turned him round. The pair were soon free from the venomous gaze of the various sailors and the young page. Instead, their eyes were met with a vast expanse of blue, blameless sea. It undulated in waves, at times appearing almost bottle-green, whilst the foam that formed behind the moving ship was frothy and white. The sunlight glinted across the ever-shifting surface, creating something that looked more beautiful, and far more precious, than any of the clothes or jewels that the women had worn in the Elphegort ball.

Overhead, the sky was a similar blue, studded with lazily drifting clouds. A few birds flying past cawed, carried on the light breeze with their wings extended. It was like being trapped inside a scene from an idyllic painting. Len had to clench his fingers tightly against the wooden wall to reassure himself it wasn't a dream.

"Are you the only woman on the ship, Kasane?"

"Mm... I don't think so."

"I haven't seen any others… Come to think of it, I hadn't seen you until just now, either, and we've been onboard three days."

"The fair lady folk don't usually venture above deck. I think maybe a few of the sailors' wives are on board, and one of Milady's ministers, um... the chubby one?"

"Ferrer."

"Yeah, him. He brought his family with him. But, y'know the attitudes of some of these people- not to name names," said Teto, grinning wickedly. "They think the presence of women will sink their ships or something, so us girls have to remain out of sight. They don't mind too much if they don't see us, I think…"

"And what about you? You don't seem to have any problems disturbing the status quo at the moment," said Len, laughing. "Did you have to wait a few days before you got the courage to come above deck?"

Len noted, with quickly growing hope, that it was easy to talk to Teto. She wasn't like Rin's ministers or the sailors. Len had been lamenting the fact he couldn't really converse with anybody owing to his class- but Teto didn't seem to care. If anything, she found Len's close relation to Rillianne funny. She didn't appear to be envious at all.

Why hadn't Len spoken to Teto like this before? It was… nice.

Comforting.

"Noo, that's not it! I would've come above deck earlier," said Teto indignantly, pouting. "S'just that I had to stay below in the cabin and take care of my st_uuu_pid brother. He got seasick- can you believe it?- and was, like, throwing up everywhere. Not pretty. I had to help out. It was..." Teto pulled a face. "Yeuchhh."

"You have a brother?"

"Yeah. Ted. He's a moron. Buuut I love 'im," said Teto, grinning. "He's a blacksmith back in Hinia. I haven't seen him in a while, so it was nice to spend some brother-sister bonding time... Even if his head was in a chamber pot for most of it, ihihi~"

Hinia was the second largest town in Lucifenia. It was situated by the ocean, and was a busy market town where merchants returning on voyages from across the globe would see their exotic goods, such as silk and currants. Hinia was also situated within a four hours' walking distance from the capital of Lucifenia where Rillianne's palace was. Hinia was visible from the window of the top-most tower in Rillianne's quarters if you squinted your eyes and the weather was clear.

Len himself had journeyed to Hinia so he join the crew of the_ Victorious_, the ship that was departing to the Kingdom of Marlon to engage in marriage negotiations between Rillianne and Kaito.

"I hope this doesn't sound rude," said Len, "but-"

"No, you can't feel my breasts."

Len's eyes widened comically at this. He stared at Teto in complete shock. A few choppy strands of blonde hair blew into Len's open mouth courtesy of the wind, but he didn't pause to wipe them away. It was very unbecoming behavior for a butler, but he couldn't stop himself.

"W-what? No, I-"

Teto soon dissolved into a fit of giggles, although she had tried (and failed) to keep a straight face.

"I was just joking, Kagamine! Geez, the look on your face... Hehe..." Teto sniggered, prodding Len in the cheek with one finger. "So funny! Hehehe!~"

"Y-you can't say things like that so casually... People might get the wrong idea," said Len, flushing, as he ducked his head.

"Aww, don't be like that," Teto cooed, patting him on the shoulder. "What did you want to ask? I promise I'll reply in a serious manner befitting for a maid of the much esteemed Rillianne Lucifenia d'Autriche, okay?"

"You don't need to be facetious," Len muttered- although he couldn't stop asmall smile from curling the corners of his mouth. "But... I suppose I'll ask my question anyway. Forgive my curiosity. Why are you and your brother onboard this ship, Kasane?"

"It's quite simple. You know that ships carry people to and from places, yeah?"

Len nodded. "I am aware of how transport works. You do not need to give me a definition."

"Well, this boat is going to the Kingdom of Marlon... Ted'n me are from Lucifenia, but we're on this ship now... Give it some thought. Do you have an answer?"

"Why are you going to the Kingdom of Marlon, though?" asked Len confusedly. "I wouldn't have thought a maid wouldn't be able to abandon her position at the drop of a hat."

"Ted and I were born in the Kingdom of Marlon," Teto explained, resting her elbows on the side of the ship. Although her voice was cheery as usual it had a strange, wistful quality to it. Len assumed she was reflecting on her past; a past she had left behind, and one she was now returning to.

…Len always had been quite poetic.

"Ted'n me only went to Lucifenia 'cause our parents died and we had a few relatives across the sea... But, deep down in my heart, I've always felt more at home in Marlon, I guess. Me and my big bro want to see if we can find any people back home who recognize us, and... well. We might not get another opportunity to go back. I've really missed my home- and Milady said it was alright…

"It's funny how that works, though, isn't it?" said Teto, more to herself than to Len. "No matter where life puts you, you always feel most at home in the place where your journey began... Or something. I'm not a philosopher, hehe~"

"No. You're not," Len agreed, looking down at the top of Teto's head. "But I think your words sounded very beautiful." He smiled. "I hope you find what you're looking for."

Teto smiled back at him. The sun lit up her hair, making it shimmer like some kind of halo; a stained glass image in the window of a church.

"You too, Kagamine. You too."

* * *

><p><strong>an: **More setting and worldy-building stuff, but you get characters and dialogue now! I think this is the first real conversation in the whole fic thus far... XP  
>Next chapter- stuff happens :D First appearances of a few important characters.<br>Sorry for the slow moving romance. Romance is, like, pivotal to the whooleee plot, but there's a lot I need to do before I can get to it XD Like properly introducing Miku and Kaito… XD;

**~renahhchen xoxo**


	5. The Kingdom of Marlon

**Willow  
><strong>Chapter 5

'The Kingdom of Marlon'

* * *

><p>Len tried hard not to say it; he tried very hard. That was indisputable.<p>

Len was young- younger than Rillianne's other ministers- and, because of this, he had always tried his upmost to maintain a mature, composed air. It would not do to act like the child he, despite his natural calm, really was. His personality did little to endear the other ministers to him- he was still a child in their eyes no matter how he acted- but at least he wasn't an _annoying _child.

When Len thought of it like that, he could help but sigh. It must have been so easy- well, perhaps not easy, but simpler- to live the life of a maid like Teto; not beleaguered with a constant need to make a good impression.

There was something natural about Teto, something sweet and innocent in the way she smiled- but Len could not smile.

Len could not help but envy her, despite the nature of her job.

He would have given anything to have a role like hers'.

And so, for the reason of keeping up appearances, Len had not wanted to seem awed or dazed or dazzled at all. He had never travelled so far abroad from his home as now, and he had never seen the Kingdom of Marlon, but the others had- they all had more experience than he did, far more- and they were not surprised by what they saw. Therefore, Len had decided he would remain stoic upon the moment the ship touched in at the harbour, too. No matter how beautiful, no matter how breath-taking, he would not show his true feelings to the others.

But that resolution was broken almost instantly the moment Len's feet met with solid ground.

The kingdom of Marlon was beautiful. There was no simply no other word for it.

Everything was white-washed, glistening under the sun like precious stones; the buildings, the roads, the numerous bridges that crossed over the crystalline rivers- of all it seemed so _precious _and expensive, yet incredibly relaxing, too.

There were numerous other ships- bigger than the _Victorious_ by far- docked in the harbour, some of which were being loaded with cargo; spices, fine wine and silks all loaded into wooden crates and being winced over the lofty sides of the ships with cranes. Gruff sailors were overseeing these operations, shouting instructions at one another; talking loudly.

However, sailors were not the only people that thronged the harbour. As Len watched, he could see people disembarking from ships; running into the arms of loved ones, picking up children, greeting old friends they hadn't seen for a long time. Excited chatter thronged the air, happy reunions coupled with the sounds of merchants trying to peddle their wares. Tables had been constructed displaying everything from jewellery to succulent food, and money was being exchanged for goods by the fistful.

Underlying these noises of commerce and bustling activity was the_ zaa _of the waves as they lapped against the harbour walls and the low whistle of the wind as it made the sails of the ships billow out; even knocking the hat clean off a well-to-do lady who shrieked in alarm, whilst a chivalrous sailor ran to reclaim it for her.

There was so much noise, so much activity, so much _beauty_, Len didn't know where to look or what to do. He found captivating new sighs every which where he turned his head, from the towering white buildings in the foreground to the majestic ships tethered to the mainland. He wished he had another head so as best to soak up all these new sights, new sounds and new smells; it was almost overpowering.

He hadn't wanted to say it- he'd told himself he wouldn't be so childish- but he couldn't help it.

He had to say 'wow'.

He had to.

Teto, standing by his side, giggled.

"It's pretty amazing, isn't it? I mean, I was born here, but you forget how amazing it is if you leave for a while, hehe~"

"Lucifenia is very nice," Ted, Teto's older brother, agreed- who had apparently recovered from his seasickness now he was back on dry land, although his skin did look a little pasty, "but nothing can compare to the kingdom of Marlon."

Len nodded.

Even the people- ordinary people, whether they were dressed in finery and jewels or peasant's garb- seemed to be more beautiful than those of Lucifenia; or maybe that was because his judgement was so clouded by all this splendour surrounding him.

"Well, it was nice talking to you, Len," said Teto, clapping him on the back, "but Ted and me need to be going!"

"Going? Where are you going?"

"To see our family," Ted explained. "It's a fair walk from here- far away from the capital of Marlon- but we can't afford a better form of transportation than our two legs."

Teto pouted. "That's 'cause you keep spending all your money trying to flirt with pretty girls. Giving them hair ribbons and shoes won't make them like you, ya know. You might wanna do something with your face first."

"T-that's not relevant! You little monster," said Ted, flushing slightly. He grabbed hold of Teto's spiralled twin tails, tugging at them. "Don't speak ill of your big brother like that!"

"You were always the unreliable one, big brother! Nyahhh!" Teto stuck out her tongue.

"Right, that's it. When we get home I'm going to tell mother what a bad, unreliable you've been, and she won't give you any of her homemade bread or tomato soup."

"No!" Teto's eyes widened in horror- glaring up at Ted, who still had hold of her hair. "You wouldn't be so mean! I need that bread to live! The crust is like… Oooh, it's just like heaven!"

"Then maybe you should try not to be so rude. A-and as a matter of fact, Miss Luna _does_ like me, and she appreciates all my gifts. I'm sure it's not money wasted when it comes to her… She's like the light of the moon, illuminating-"

"-my soul, opening my eyes, making me see true love once more; yadda, yadda, heard it all before," said Teto, smiling innocently. "Come on, big brother. Let's get going. If you keep talking we're not going to get there until nightfall."

"Haha…" Ted laughed sheepishly, taking hold of Teto's hand. "Of course, of course. Let's be on our way. Goodbye, Kagamine." Ted inclined his head towards Len, who was smiling, nonplussed by the brotherly/sisterly antics. "I hope you have fair fortunes here."

"The same to you, also," said Len, also inclining his head. "I hope all is well between you and Miss Luna."

"Aww, he'll have a different girl by the end of this week, you mark my words." Teto giggled. "Once the girls realize, despite his extravagant gifts, he has the personality of a bidet, they all leave him! Hihhihihi!"

Ted's face turned bright red, the same color of his shcoking crop of hair. "T-teto!"

"Hehe~ Bye, Len! I hope the marriage negotiations work out fine- 'cause Milady won't be happy if they don't, I bet… and who wouldn't want to marry Kaito Marlon?" Teto beamed. "I hear he's really handsome, not the brightest crayon in the box- but you don't have to be if your father is a King I suppose, hehe~ See you!"

Len watched as Teto and Ted walked off into the crowds, Teto waving behind her enthusiastically- very nearly clipping a small child clutching a stuffed rabbit with button eyes about the head for her enthusiasms.

Len laughed softly, shaking his head.

It must be nice to be so carefree, just like Teto and Ted were. Siblings…

Len… didn't know what it was like to be a brother.

He only knew what it was like to be a servant.

Perhaps, if he and Rillianne had not been born into royalty, and bizarre family tradition had not dictated their social spheres before they were born, still inside their mothers womb, but destined forever to be apart-

But no.

It was useless thinking about the 'what if's. The future was happening here, right now- in a bustle of color and activity, new sights and places, new hopes and dreams- and it was this future Len could experience, even if the past was not available for easy access.

And yet, even so…

Len smiled, the breeze tugging at his blonde hair.

If he and Rillianne had been born different people, not quite so regal nor quite so rich… then maybe they would have been siblings like Teto and Ted.

* * *

><p>"Um, excuse me… Please, pardon me! Aha, can you step to one side, I um- eek!"<p>

Hatsune Miku, a maid who had been working under the employ of the Marlon family for some two years, squeaked in alarm as- every which where- she was pushed and shoved from side to side by the busy crowds of people. She was as important as servants could get, given she served royalty- Kings and Queens and, although she spent most of her time with the young prince, Kaito- and she wore the Marlon family crest upon her uniform with pride. However, despite her important status, she was still only a maid- and to the large crowds surrounding her, she could have been a beggar in rags for all the care they gave her.

Miku had never been very good at dealing with crowds. She didn't like to shout or raise her voice, and she could never bring herself to callously push through groups of people; what if she tripped small children or enraged young ladies? No, it was better that she waited patiently-

But being patient, instead of being a virtue, was only causing her grief. Nobody else in the crowds about the bustling harbour seemed to share Miku's opinions of social niceties, for they all pushed and shoved into her without a second's thought.

Miku gasped as somebody stood on her foot.

T-this was a disaster! She, as the most trusted maid of the Marlon household, had been sent to greet the newly arrived ministers from the kingdom of Lucifenia, and she couldn't get to them because of the people! She was already late, she knew it, and her hair was so messy and disordered, clothes rumpled, a-and she didn't even know if she was going in the right direction! Oh, what was she to do?

I-if she messed up something this important- a task that should have been given to an older, more experienced servant, but the family butler had been indisposed with a bad case of influenza- then she would surely be scolded; if not by the King and Queen (who had a soft spot for Miku, and treated her like their own daughter) then by the family's royal advisor, Tonio.

"E-excuse me, please! I'm the maid of the Marlon family- the King and Queen, that is- a-and I really need to get through, I'm going to be late and- aurgh!"

Miku squealed a high-pitched, nervous squeal, as a rather portly man in a velvet waistcoat knocked into her. The clumsy maid tottered back and forth precariously like a child's spinning top, her arms extended to keep her balance (i-it would look so unprofessional if she fell over!), but-

_Wham._

A young child, chasing after a small boy who had (apparently) stolen one of her fine, china dolls with red ringlets (a doll from Elphegort, no doubt; the expensive, realistic kind made with real human hair), knocked into Miku's other side.

"Kyahh!"

The force sent the maid falling backwards, teal pigtails billowing behind her, until-

_Thump._

-she hit the floor.

"O-oh no!" Her face bright pink, Miku hurried to get to her feet- but, in her eagerness to retain some of her dignity, she quite forgot her trembling limbs and the aching pain in her ankle. She slipped on the ground once more and, in a flurry of skirts and pigtails, fell back down once more.

Her face was bright red, knee grazed, ankle throbbing, her lacy maid's cap had been knocked aside and trodden underfoot, a-and she was late. This was a disaster!

"Excuse me, M'am?"

Miku hardly heard this concerned voice over the bustle of daily life and her own humiliation, but then- calm and clear, without a trace of cruel humor- it resounded once more.

"Excuse me, M'am? Are you alright?"

"Y-yes… I-I'm sorry if I inconvenienced you," Miku muttered, bowing her head. "I-I'm just a lowly maid who can't do many things right, and if I have caused you any discomfort, sir, I will gladly pay-"

The voice chuckled. It sounded soft, young; how young? Miku had yet to see the speaker's face, her gaze still directed at the floor from shame- and, moreover, it was rude for a maid to stare unabashedly at those of a higher position than her.

"Don't worry about paying me, you did nothing wrong. I dislike large crowds too," said the kind man (boy?). "I have your cap for you. I'm afraid it's now emblazoned with a few footprints, but-"

"N-no, it's fine! Thank you! Thank you so much!"

Her voice rising in pitch from some gentle, tremulous kind of hysteria, Miku reached forwards and took the cap from her unknown helper.

"You can look up at me, you know. I don't bite."

"U-um… Y-yes! Yes, sir!"

After hastily jamming the dirt-ingrained cap back on her head- she had put it on backwards in her hurry- Miku slowly, nervously, directed her gaze upwards, just as she had been told to do…

And her heart stopped beating in her chest.

Her eyes widened slightly.

Her cheeks turned darker red.

It wasn't a man. It _was_ a boy, as she had first assumed; perhaps fourteen, maybe fifteen. Even so, despite his youth, he was attired in the unmistakable regalia of a butler; a highly respectable post for a child, surely! His style of dress indicated he wasn't from Marlon- Miku found herself subconsciously comparing this boy to the retainer of the Marlon household- but, wherever he had come from, he was of a very high status; higher, even, than Miku's.

His flyaway hair was very downy, soft, a little like a birds' nest. It looked as though he had anxiously dragged a comb through it for hours on end, desperately trying to flatten it- but, apparently, it had been a waste.

His eyes were bright blue.

Miku felt something tremble inside her chest.

H-he…

He was… so handsome… not to mention kind…

Indeed, he reminded her a little bit of Kaito Marlon; though slightly shorter in stature, and just a little younger. They were so similar it was almost eerie- and, foolishly, Miku found her feverish mind thinking of strange plots like something from a shilling shocker; _two young boys separated at birth, one to become a king, the other to become a butler in a faraway land, never meeting until now…_

But a voice- a cold, callous one, without a hint of feeling- interrupted Miku's thought process; slicing through and tearing it into ribbons.

"Kagamine, sir, why are you spending so much time helping this foolish young maid?"

"Ahh," said another man, also finely dressed, with a pompous air about him. "Kagamine has a strange habit for taking care of riffraff and strays. I have heard strange rumors about his sympathies with the poor in our homeland; it stands to reason he would carry those morals across the sea to another kingdom."

"His kindness is commendable, surely, but kindness won't get you very far in this cutthroat world. You are not here to rescue young damsels, sir," said a third man- this one with a more kindly look about his face. "You are Lady Rillianne's personal butler, and you should begin to act as such. Associating yourself with people such as Miss Kasane and this young girl would be bad for your image."

The butler- the one Miku now knew was called Kagamine- bowed his head, looking somewhat abashed; just like a child being scolded by their parents.

"Yes, sirs…"

But some of the pervious words had struck a chord in Miku. Kagamine was a butler- that much had been confirmed- and…

Miku's eyes widened.

He worked for Princess Rillianne!

Miku had been sent to escort the ministers of Miss Rillianne to the palace, where they could conduct their discussions of marriage with the King and young prince. These were the people she had to impress, imposing upon them the honor and dignity of the Marlon family- and she'd made a fool out of herself by falling over her own feet! They thought she was a common maid; perhaps employed by a baker or some such thing.

Miku's face flushed with shame.

This introduction had got off to a rather bad start.

Well…

Miku smiled weakly, getting to her feet and brushing down her uniform. Then, hands pressed together at her front, she offered the small group from Lucifenia a deep bow; as deep as she could go without causing her spine severe hurt.

"Please excuse me, good sirs," said Miku softly, her hair falling before her face. "I am Hatsune Miku, and I am a maid under the employ of the Marlon royal family. It was I who was sent to direct you to the palace."

One of the ministers looked at Miku in surprise- though the expression was quite lost on the humble maid, given she was bowing, eyes to the floor. Even so, she could hear the shock in his voice when he asked incredulously, "…_You?_"

"Yes. I apologize for the bad first impression deeply, sincerely, and I hope it does not upset your journey. The head butler is ill and could not greet you, as was arranged, so I stepped in at the last minute. There is a carriage waiting nearby, if you would care to follow me."

Miku tried to remain sunny, optimistic- just like the warm rays of light that were beating down around her overhead.

After such a disastrous introduction, surely things could only get better?

* * *

><p>"Big brother, big brother, what are you doing?~"<p>

Kaito Marlon sighed as he placed his book down on the table. It was, contrary to his father's desires, not an instructive, hard-backed volume of non fiction about finance or how best to govern a country. Instead, it was a fantasy novel; a story about two characters thrust into a strange world of fearies, ghosts and fire-breathing dragons, whilst a romance slowly formed between the two main characters.

Kaito knew it was childish- he was a prince, one day to be King, and it was nearing his twentieth birthday to boot- but he had always loved such stories. His father, thought kindly, always scorned this desire, saying such tales were primarily for girls- girls like his sister, Kaiko- but Kaito could not help himself. He loved losing himself in fantasy like that.

It was easier than dealing with the stress of real life.

Many people would have thought living as a prince was easy; born into privilege and wealth without having to work, guaranteed fine clothes and food and a life of luxury- but Kaito knew, without wishing to seem ungrateful, that he was not suited to this life.

He was not suited to it at all.

He was a poor speaker, easily embarrassed, shy and flustered. He disliked being in the public eye so much so the mere thought made him turn bright red. The idea that he, one day, would be the most important man in his kingdom- a real King, like his celebrated and praised father- gave him nightmares; crippling self doubts; a strange kind of self-loathing and despair that made it difficult to sleep at night.

Kaito was afraid.

He had always been afraid.

Ever since the age of six he had been forced to attend speech therapy classes to combat his lisp and stutter, but it helped little when he was forced into crowded rooms and expected to give speeches. The grand Elphegort ball a mere month ago had been a strange form of torture; dressed up in his finery like a parrot, expected to make small talk with others. That was why Kaito had been dancing with numerous girls so often- just to avoid the pressure of having to _talk _to people (although dancing had made him nervous, too).

Kaito was not princely material.

It was as simple as that.

Kaito and his younger sister, Kaiko, were sat in the gardens of his white-washed palace. The palace was set on the top of a tall hill, and the sprawling rose garden looked out over to the sea; a hazy blue strip in the horizon that merged with the sky. Somewhere by that sea was the harbour- the bustle of sailors, merchants, maids and servants- and, in that harbour…

Kaito sighed again.

The ministers from Lucifenia were going to arrive in a few hours.

They were going to discuss… his marriage.

When Kaito thought of being married it felt as though his stomach had tied itself up in knots, his body was wracked with tremors and his heart became heavy, just like a peach pit. It ceased to beat.

This, it was…

I-it was useless.

Completely useless.

He couldn't marry.

He _couldn't._

Rillianne had been a charming girl (they had been charming girls at the ball), yet he had not truly loved her; he had felt little more than a vague appreciation, just like looking at a beautiful jewel. She was not the one who had stolen her heart, not she; though she looked so much like…

Kaito felt his face flush at the thought.

It was disgusting.

He was disgusting.

Defective.

And yet…

That was why he read so often; read fairytales filled with romance and adventure, or else tried to pick out shapes in clouds in the blue, blue summer sky with his little sister and his younger brothers- his brothers who would never know the pressure of one day sitting on the throne because they were not next in line.

Next in line for the chopping block.

Kaito whiled away his time with these leisurely activities, trying to distract himself from his own inelegance and ineptitude, trying to distract himself from his impeding marriage, trying to distract himself from _him_…

But it didn't work.

It would never work.

"Big brother," said Kaiko softly, worry evident in her large eyes, "you have been so quiet and distant lately that I am growing quite upset. I fear for your wellbeing. Brother…" Kaiko- the second oldest sibling of the Marlon family, with almond eyes, a soft face, and the biggest heart of any young, educated maiden to grace the land- sighed. "You are not happy, are you?"

"Ah…" Kaito flushed slightly, looking down at his knees. "It would be selfish to say I am unhappy, surely given how blessed I have become. When I think of the poor, the starving, the sick… I have no right to be unhappy. So… I will try to keep going. Because that is what… is expected."

"Big brother… Please don't push yourself too hard. We're all concerned at how withdrawn you've become; Taito, Akaito-"

"Your words of comfort are touching." Kaito smiled warmly, resting his hand on his sister's shoulder. "I am grateful. I will do my best regardless, because being privileged doesn't come free. I have to make some sacrifices too- but I assure you, I will be fine."

"You will?"

"Of course." Kaito beamed, ruffling his sister's short blue hair. "You can count on your big brother! I'd never lie to you, Kaiko!"

"I know, but… you can be quite unreliable at times."

Kaito pouted. "I'm hurt by that false accusation, little sister! When I become king I'll chop off your head for such remarks!"

"Oh no! Don't become a tyrant, big brother!" said Kaiko, laughing, trying to play her part.

"Well, if my little sister doesn't start treating me with more respect, than maybe I will! Kaiko, listen," said Kaito, trying to change the subject. He joked about becoming a king with his siblings to help ease his worries, but he had been thinking of little else than his impending marriage and future prospects lately even joking about it made him feel quite ill.

"What is it, big brother?" asked Kaiko sweetly.

"It's a story I heard from Miku! You might find it interesting," said Kaito brightly.

"Ooh." Kaiko raised a brow. "Miku, huhhh?"

"S-shut up, Kaiko," said Kaito, flushing slightly. "I-it's not like that- otherwise I wouldn't be getting married!"

"I know, I know… Hehe~" But still, Kaiko smiled knowingly.

Kaito had a stunningly good relationship with the young maid, and it was heart-warming to watch the two laugh and squabble together; just like they were childhood friends, completely undivided by the boundaries of class. When they were together, Kaito was not a prince and Miku was not a maid. They just people. People who enjoyed spending time together.

Kaito needed somebody like Miku in his life. He would be quite lost without her; the helpless, shy, awkward idiot that he was.

"Alright, big brother, I'm listening. Tell me what your darling Miku said," said Kaiko patiently.

"S-she's not my darling! For a princess, you can be such a brat sometimes!"

"Hehe!~ It's just part of my charm, big bro~therrr~"

Laughing, the two siblings continued to trade a few insults before Kaito finally began his story; his eyes lighting up, dimples forming in his cheeks, as he smiled widely. It was rare he had smiled lately, and to see it made Kaiko's heart fill with warmth.

But that warmth was soon doused by a sudden chill of icy cold; a freezing sensation that made her shiver.

Kaito was going to get married soon; if not to the princess of Lucifenia, than to another eligible princess- for Rillianne's request for a discussion of marriage had not been the only one, even if was the most esteemed, given Rillianne was a Queen in all but name, already commanding her own kingdom.

Kaito would get married. It was now not even a possibility; it was definite- for he was a young man now, almost twenty, and his father had postponed it long enough. In as little amount of time as a few weeks, Kaito would be forced into a church- arm in arm with his lovely bride- and made to recite vows he did not truly mean, but was too afraid to refuse.

Within a matter of weeks Kaito's fate would be sealed, and the prospect of being a future king would be concrete; unshakable.

He was going to become a husband.

He was going to become a king.

And, when that happened…

Kaiko felt something heavy weight down her heart.

He might never smile again.

* * *

><p><strong>an: **Yes :3 I think most of the really important stuff has been set up now, apart from one or two characters who have yet to make an appearance ^_^; This story should get interesting now, ufufufu~

~**renahhchen xoxo**


	6. Hesitation

**Willow  
><strong>Chapter 6

'Hesitation'

* * *

><p>"Could you not try to eat a little soup?" she pleaded, holding the spoon of broth against her father's lips. "Please try. Please, for me… I saved it for you!"<p>

True to her word, Sakine Meiko had, indeed, saved the lion's share of the soup for her sick father. Meiko herself rarely ate nowadays.

The young girl had lived on little else but nervous energy for the past two weeks, making meal after meal for her father with what little food she could find in a desperate attempt to find something that would recover his appetite- anything, it didn't matter what!

She didn't want him to die. She would gladly go hungry herself it meant he would survive; but it was no use, it wasn't helping! Her sacrifices were for nothing.

In the end, both of them began to starve.

Her father would not- could not- eat.

Meiko could not bring herself to out of guilt.

The little Meiko did manage to get down his throat he vomited up within an hour or two.

Food was scarce and Meiko had already used every last edible item she could find at the back of the under stocked cupboard; eventually seeking, in desperation, to cadge rotten leftovers from the market; taking bruised and brown fruit off the floor which had fallen from trees; even hunting in the nearby forest with her father's own bow, arrow and silver dagger for fresh meat- though she disliked leaving her father for such long periods of time, and she wasn't a very good hunter. Meiko was too loud, her footsteps noisy, and any deer, rabbits or hares would startle and run away before she had even come within a foot of them. Even so, after prolonged practice, Meiko had- finally- managed to snag herself a few rabbits on three consecutive days, although the deer remained more elusive. Meiko was becoming fleeter of foot, quieter, and more deadly all the while.

But not even the succulent meat of the fresh rabbits could rouse her father from his illness. He was asleep most of the time; his grey, lined skin seemed to droop from the bone as though it would slide off. When he wasn't sleeping his eyes were glassy, faraway, fixed at one point and never moving. He didn't moan, nor did he make any noise of pain- but that was worse, because he didn't talk at all.

Young Sakine Meiko was in despair. She had already been to see the princess, walking on foot to her foreboding lair through rain and storm to seek counsel with her.

There the princess had been, sat on her throne, young and fresh and beautiful like a rose… but as hideous and loathsome as a bloated spider sat in the middle of its web, waiting for flies.

Meiko's father had once been in the employ of Queen Ann, one of Rillianne's ministers- but Rillianne, in all her ruthlessness, had cast him aside under some pretence of treason; framing him for a nonexistent crime he had not committed to remove those under her employ still loyal to her mother.

Meiko had lived the life of a young lady once upon a time. She'd had a large house, her own servants, fine clothes and plenty of food. It was a nice life, an easy life- and yet…

She had not realized just how much she had until it was all taken away from her.

Rillianne had done nothing to help Meiko's ailing father; nothing but smirk coldly, cruelly, with the air of one who did not understand poverty, or malnutrition, or pain, or fear, or even death.

Maybe Rillianne had no loved ones she feared for. The only person she cared for was herself.

Meiko had known the princess would not help even before she sought her aid. She had even heard rumors that she threw those most in need of help into her dungeon to tech them a lesson- but, even so, she had been desperate.

Her desperation had been rewarded with nothing but sore, bloody feet from a long journey and a distinct feeling of dread.

Dread and anger.

Her father was practically dead already.

And Rillianne had murdered him.

* * *

><p>Len stared in amazement as the scenery sped by him a blur; an unknown world he had never even dreamed of gliding by outside the windows of the horse-drawn carriage. Everything was white, gleaming, sparkling- almost as if the kingdom of Marlon was not real and was, instead, some idle dream; a passing thought.<p>

Not for the first time Len was suddenly, horribly aware just how young he was; practically a child. He had seen so little of the world and now, all of a sudden, it was here- thrown into his face at such speed it was almost impossible to register. The other ministers remained composed, unaffected, but- oh, not Len.

Len barely had time to register the little thatched cottages built overlooking the beach; the small towns filled with hustle and bustle, some strung up with colorful banners for a celebration of some kind; the tall trees and sweet-smelling flowers; the sapphire of the sea and cerulean of the sky; the strange, unusual dress of the people as they went about their lives- all of it seemed to blur into one.

The journey to the palace took roughly two hours, but to Len it passed by in the blink of an eye. There simply wasn't enough time.

Too soon did the carriage draw to a halt by the large, imposing sight of the white-washed castle; all towers and turrets with wide double doors and thousands of windows. It was built on top of a large, winding hill, with what seemed to be the whole of Marlon stretched out below in a splash of white and blue.

"Alright," said Hatsune Miku once she had gathered the party outside the palace. Her cap was still dirty, still on backwards, but Len found it rather endearing. "I shall give you a quick tour of the palace to commence, show you your living quarters and-"

"Excuse me, but when are we to be introduced to the King and Queen?" Amato, one of Rillianne's ministers, interjected. "I believe they would want to know of our arrival."

Miku's ears turned slightly pink. "The word has already been sent. Doubtless they know you are here already."

"Then, when are we to meet your illustrious masters face to face? Time is of the essence, girl; we want to settle the matters of this betrothal instantly."

"Honestly," Barthes, another minister, chipped in, lip curling, "you claim to be a maid of high standing, yet your conduct is appalling."

"Shocking," agreed Amato.

"W-well, I… I…"

"Do you honestly have any idea what you're doing? You better shape up, girl! Milady Rillianne would certainly _not _allow _her_ servants to act in such an undignified way; especially not whilst they were entrusted to make esteemed guests feel at ease."

"Well…" Another minister laughed, turning to look suspiciously at Len. "I'm not sure if that's true of _all _of Rillianne's servants. Some lucky flies have escaped her web, allowed to act as they please. Fufufu."

Len felt a sudden spike of anger erupt at the pit of his stomach- but it had nothing to do with the unjust, jealousy-fuelled, not-so-subtle insult that had been directed at him.

He was angry on behalf of Miku- for she looked rather too pure an innocent to be angry on her own account.

Miku's cheeks were stained bright red, as if she were a child from a rich household who had been at the strawberry jam (jam being a luxury item only available to a lucky few). Miku was looking down at her shoes abashedly, not even trying to defend herself. Perhaps she thought it would be rude, or maybe she simply had no words- but she looked completely and utterly defeated.

She was so innocent. Did she not understand the cruelties of the world? Did she not understand how harsh other people could be?

If she had known perhaps she would have been stronger- but Len liked that wide-eyed innocence that surrounded her.

It made her human.

She wasn't like some of the other servants Len knew who acted like clockwork dolls to appease their Master.

Just because Miku was a maid it did not mean she was insignificant; she was a human being, too, and she deserved respect! How dare they upset her so with such impertinent questions- she was only trying her best!

Len ground his teeth together, fingers forming fists, as he tried to calm himself; calm his breathing. It wouldn't do to get overly emotional over such a small trifle- not when he had to conduct himself with grace and poise. He couldn't afford to embarrass Rillianne or make a bad impression.

As much as it pained him, he was just as helpless as Miku.

"W-well, the King and Queen thought you m-might like to stay and rest a while, f-following your long journey, before you turned t-to more important matters," said Miku, nervously tugging at the hem of her skirt. "I-I hope that's alright, i-is it?"

"Well…" Barthes sighed, affecting an air of long suffering. "Your masters have misjudged us. I would much rather discuss the matter, bring it to a conclusion, and depart in a day or so. I have no desire to be subject to your… ah…" He looked Miku up and down, smiling cruelly. "Rather _unique_ hospitality any longer than necessary."

Miku flinched as though she had been struck.

"However, if you have made arrangements for the meeting to be held a later date, I suppose it cannot be helped," Barthes finished- though his smirk did not waver. "Let us, then, be shown our new sleeping quarters for the night."

"B-but a meal is prepared for-"

"My good lady, I have no desire to sit and eat your strange foreign food; especially if the cooks are as incompetent as yourself."

"O-of course…" Miku looked down at the floor forlornly; a small flower that had been trampled underfoot. "W-well, that is your prerogative; you are a guest, and you may do as you wish. Come. Let me show you around."

* * *

><p>The interior of the palace was just as beautiful as the outside. The winding corridors were all white or light blue, and when the sunlight streamed in through the open windows everything shone silver. Len couldn't imagine such a palace being constructed by earthly means; it was surely impossible for humans to create something so beautiful.<p>

There were numerous willow patterned pots displayed in the hallways on small columns, or else vases of assorted flowers, to add a splash of color to the otherwise monochrome palace. Various paintings hung on the walls by famous artists depicting line after line of noble, aristocratic, finely dressed (yet still cheerfully smiling) ancestors of the Marlon family.

Rin had never held an eye for fine art or interior decoration. She had let the sunflowers in the gardens of the castle wither and die. There was no beauty in Lucifenia; only pestilence and plague.

When Miku led the small group past the grand dining hall, explaining this was where they were to group at half seven sharp for a grand feast prepared in their honor, Len saw- through the open doors- floors made of panelled oak, and a large table set at the centre of the room that stretching out into (seemingly) infinity. It was set with enough chairs Len was sure a party of one hundred could comfortably sit and take meals there, whilst having pleasant conversation and laughing amongst themselves. More portraits hung on the walls, even greater and more beautiful than those lining the corridors; the eyes of pretty young women in crinoline dresses looking down upon the proceedings with proud eyes, or scholarly men wearing powdered wigs. There was a majestic fireplace adorned with sculptued cherubs and angels playing their heavenly harps, but the grate was empty. Evidently, the fire would be lit during the banquet.

The room was not bereft of life- and neither were the corridors, or the small glimpses into various rooms Len was afforded by open doors. Maids dresses in the same attire as Miku were hurrying to and fro like bees in a hive; polishing the floors, putting new flowers into vases, carrying clean linen in their hands and (on one or two occasions) forming small groups to have idle chatter whilst they wiped the sweat off their brows.

"I'm exhausted," a flaxen haired maid complained. Despite being conventionally pretty, with her heart-shaped face and symmetrical features, there was a strange coldness hanging about her; almost as if the temperature in the room had dropped a few degrees when she entered. "I think I'll go and take a lap in the linen closet…"

"You can't do that, Akita," another maid scolded. She was short and skinny (painfully skinny) of stature with long silver hair. The sleeves of her outfit were too big for her, and they had been rolled back several times to expose pale wrists so thin Len could hardly stand to look at them. "If you keep slacking off the older servants won't be very happy; they'll report you to the head butler next time, you see if they don't!"

"Aww, what're _they _going to do?" Akita said, rolling her eyes.

"Fire you?"

"Pshh. I'd like to see them try. I have Tonio all wrapped round my little finger."

This exchange between the two maids made Miku's face turn dark red. Gross misconduct such as that reflected badly on her, being a fellow maid- and Miku, in her nervous clumsiness, had already fallen over once today. She couldn't afford to make any more mistakes; but she didn't have to. This blonde maid with the disagreeable face was making the mistakes for her!

"Akita!" said Miku, sounding scandalized. "What are you talking about? Get back to work?"

Akita looked at Miku scathingly.

"Whatever. You can't order me around. Come on, Tei."

One of the ministers raised a brow. Another made a disparaging comment. Miku looked as if she wanted the earth to swallow her whole.

Finally, after half an hour or so, Miku had led the ministers to their private quarters, leaving only Len. Len was to be saying in a room in a different area of the palace to the others- and Len, though a little awkward at being singled out once more, couldn't help but feel incredibly glad. He did not want to spend any more time with Barthes or Amato; not if he could help it.

Walking alongside Miku without the entourage of velvet waistcoat clad liches desperate to discredit Len before their precious Rillianne (ha; desperate to get more power, more like) was pleasant. Miku was finally able to relax in a manner she hadn't done before, her tight-lipped expression giving way to a softer, more natural smile.

There were many lovely sights in the castle of Marlon to behold… but Miku was the prettiest of them all.

Len felt his heartbeat quicken inside his chest. His face flushed light pink. These thoughts were… really unprofessional, weren't they? He was meant to serve Rillianne and only Rillianne; he couldn't afford to even _look_ at another girl. What did he need for romance when he had a prestigious job to fulfil?

If he spend too much time with Miku his behaviour would surely be reported to Rin, and Rin would…

Well.

Len remembered what Rin had thought of his early, easy friendships with one or two of the maids. She had put an end to that quickly, firing Gumilia ('just call me Gumi!~') and Lily on the spot. That had been a few years ago, and the incident still stung when Len remembered it; like a wound that hadn't quite closed.

Len knew his relationship with Teto was not yet deep enough to cause Rillianne any serious grievances, but whenever he had spoken to the young girl a course of guilt had rushed through him. Had he, knowing full well what he was doing, been signing her death warrant? He had tried to keep his interactions with her to the barest minimum, only conversing when he wasn't at the risk of being overheard by the others- but they had sharp ears, and they had heard. They had heard rather too much.

Maybe Len was being selfish, but…

But sometimes he was lonely.

Horribly, crushingly lonely.

Was it really so bad that he wanted somebody to talk to, even for just a little while? Somebody his own age, whom he could laugh with, moan with; even just stand and _be_ with, safe in the simple knowledge somebody out there cared. He loved Rin, he truly did- but how could you be on equal footing with somebody you had to address as 'Milady'?

Miku was pretty and soft and kind and innocent; a little like a flower- a delicate flower whose petals were all too easily scattered in the breeze. Len wanted to help her. He wanted… to spend time with her.

But that may have been a grave folly on his part.

If he wasn't so horribly selfish, he would ignore her; pretend she didn't exist- treat with as much scorn and disdain as though she were an unsightly stain or blemish, just as the others did. If he had any common sense, any respect for Miku's safety and his Lady's happiness, he would stop shooting Miku surreptitious looks out of the corner of his eye; stop imaging their hands intertwined together; stop all this disgusting adolescent nonsense before he became quite overwhelmed-

"Master Kagamine, are you alright?"

"Yes. I am fire," said Len stiffly, balking slightly at Miku's close proximity. "S-show me to my room. I'm quite exhausted by the long trip."

Instead of being alarmed at Len's sudden change of character, Miku only smiled softly and bowed her head.

That smile was bright enough to put the sun to shame.

"Here we were," said Miku, after a handful of minutes had elapsed; Len following Miku like a lost stray as she wound through corridors, skirting young maids adjusting the portraits and buffering out minute, unnoticeable imperfections in the white floor. "Your living quarters. I hope they are to your liking."

When Miku drew back the grandiose double doors, Len couldn't help but exclaim 'wow' once more, in that same childish voice he'd used on the harbour. If you had seen the inside of that room, I am sure you would have exclaimed 'wow' too.

Miku only giggled, her hand pressed to her mouth in a ladylike fashion.

Len's face flushed slightly as Miku laughed at him.

"I-I mean," he said hurriedly, trying to affect a detached air, "these rooms are adequate. I have stayed in many of a similar kind before."

"They are quite splendid, aren't they?" said she, smiling, disregarding Len's obvious bluff with cheerful ease. "I feel quite overwhelmed when I have to clean these rooms. Ahh, it's quite scary knowing you could easily break something worth more than your lifetime's wages! And if you're staying here now, too, I'll have to be extra careful from here on out!~"

"Y-yeah... I can't deny it," said Len, his pompous air dissipating rapidly. "These rooms _are_ pretty amazing. I've never seen anything like it before- and I thought this place couldn't get any more extravagant."

"You should see the gardens. There are roses of almost every color and they look so beautiful! The smell of them in the summer is divine. Oh, and the view you can see from over the side of the cliff- why, you can even see the beach on very clear days!"

Miku gave a dreamy sigh. Len couldn't help but echo her.

"Why are my rooms so much more… over the top than the others'?" Len asked- and Miku giggled again at his question. "I'm not particularly important… Milady's other ministers are much older than me, with far more experience. They were serving the previous queen whilst I was still in my cradle- so why should I be put before them? It doesn't make any sense."

"Kai- um, _Prince Marlon _requested you stay here," Miku said, trying to cover her obvious slip up by placing so much emphasis on Kaito's title it sounded strained. "These rooms aren't in the wing where visitors sleep- even the most esteemed ones. They're… quite close to the Prince's own rooms, actually." Miku's eyes widened slightly, and she held her palms before herself, as though trying to shield her fragile body from any unscrupulous accusations. "O-of course, I only know where his rooms are because I'm a maid and I have to clean them; p-please don't be inventing some strange picture in your mind! I-I get teased enough by the others as it is!"

Len's brows raised slightly. Were Miku and the Prince friends? It appeared so, by the easy way Miku spoke about him… and the fact she was so flustered about the idea of being inside his bedroom.

And yet… a vague feeling of jealousy began to reverberate inside Len's heart; jarring, unsettling, as though somebody were playing a discordant melody on a harp filled with sharp notes to grate on the ears.

Was Miku's relationship with Kaito Marlon… even _closer_ than friendship?

Len had only seem a brief glimpse of Kaito Marlon at the Elphegort ball, and they had never even spoken, but he already he despised him.

Prince Marlon was loved by Rillianne.

Loved by Miku.

Loved by his Kingdom.

It must have been nice to have so much love- and, as a prince, he did not even need to strive to receive it. All the good things in life merely fell into Kaito's lap without him ever having to lift a finger.

All because he was a Prince.

What did he know of suffering?

Len may have been younger than the Prince but, doubtless, he had more life experience, not to mention more worries and woes.

"It's perfectly fine. I would never dare to insinuate anything about a maiden so fair as yourself," Len said awkwardly. Was he complimenting Miku too much? He didn't want to sound like a character in a fairytale- though he didn't want to appear rude, either. "But why, exactly, is my room situated so close to the Prince's? Forgive me for questioning your master's judgement, but… isn't that a little strange?"

Miku smiled softly, pressing a finger against her lips.

"I am not at liberty to say. I suppose you will have to ask him yourself."

Len looked scandalized. "I could never talk so freely with a p_rince_; that would be beyond rudeness!"

"Not if he tries to talk to you first- which he may. After all… he talks to me, even though I am but a simple maid… But Prince Marlon is not the only one kind enough to comfort those of a lower social standing than himself."

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Why… I am merely trying to say… But I am not good with words, sir, so you will have to forgive me if I sound strange." Miku's face was flushed light pink, fingers trembling with nerves, eyes a little too large. "I… in my own way, I… am trying to thank you… for helping me at the harbour. You were not repulsed by my ill conduct- and even now you are talking to me easily, though I am surely not interesting to listen to! The other ministers would never behave such as this- a-and I cannot tell you how happy I am to have, perhaps, found… A-a friend…?"

Len's eyes widened.

His heart beat faster and faster.

Miku's eyes were wide, worried. Her lashes were thick like a sooty curtain; her lips pursed as a gently budded rose; her face flushed with worry.

The moment Len saw that expression on Miku's face, he realized it was already too late. He had been deluding himself to think that he could stay away.

He was so overcome by Miku's beauty- just as he was with Gumi, just as he was with Lily- that he was drowning.

And, just as with Gumi and Lily, no matter how happy he felt…

This surely couldn't have a happy ending.

* * *

><p>"-to. Kaito. Kaito, you fool, wake up!"<p>

"E-eh?"

As he blinked white spots of sleep out of his vision wearily Kaito's eyes were met with a sudden influx of reds and yellows; colors so bright it made him wince in pain. With small, muffled 'owowow' noises, the prince- acting in a most unprincely manner- began to rub his eyes with the back of his hand.

Where was he?

What was happening?

Kaito remembered he had been reading a book in the garden, talking with Kaiko… and then… his head had been heavy, his heart more so, and he had felt very tired despite the confusing thoughts and fears in his brain; the same thoughts and fears which had kept him awake all last night, resulting in dark grooves under his eyes and pasty white skin. He hadn't slept in something similar to two days on account of nerves and nightmares- so it was only natural he would collapse from fatigue at some point…

He didn't know what he had dreamt of, sitting under the arbour in the garden. Perhaps that was for the best. Nowadays, his dreams were frightening.

Haunting.

And if they weren't, they were so improper it made his face turn red just to think of them- and the fact he had never exchanged a single word with the one who frequented his thoughts so often only made Kaito feel even more foolish.

Just like a love struck young girl.

…But Kaito was not allowed to fall in love so freely. He was a prince; he had a reputation to uphold, a father to follow after and a country to govern. His own feelings meant little.

The rose gardens were no longer bathed with light under a clear blue sky as they had been a few hours ago. The sun had already begun to set, casting long shadows on the floor; dark, gnarled fingers of thousands of roses, all tangled together. The shadows snaked across the floor, almost as if they were reaching for Kaito; trying to claw at his pale skin.

Inescapable.

The small little fly really was tangled in the web; and had been trapped in it from birth. There was no chance of escaping.

The sky was a masterpiece; a work of water colors. Oranges and reds and yellows all blended together, giving the gardens an eerie, ethereal, almost other-worldly feel- separated from the natural universe.

A ghostly wind whistled through Kaito's hair, pressing fingers against the back of his neck, making his shudder.

Real, more corporeal fingers, were resting on Kaito's shoulder.

His brother Akaito was stood behind him. Akaito was younger only by eleven months, and had narrowly escaped the strain of one day wearing a crown, but would indisputably have managed the pressure better than his older brother ever could. Akaito was quiet, cunning and incredibly intelligent, able to keep calm no matter how dire a situation. These were all traits Kaito severely lacked.

"Oh… hello, Akaito," said Kaito sleepily, yawning once more. "What's… what's wrong…?"

Akaito's response was icy. "They're here."

That sounded ominous.

A shudder ran down Kaito's spine; the wind still seeming to laugh at it brushed against him.

"What are you talking about?"

"The visitors from Lucifenia- the ones acting on the Princess Rillianne's behalf about your marriage. They're _here_, Kaito. They've been here a while. The feast- the feast in their honor- is set to start in little more than forty minutes. It wouldn't do if the lucky husband to be was not at the head of the table to greet the ministers of his future wife now, would it?"

Kaito's eyes widened to such proportions it was a wonder they didn't fall out of his head and roll- bounce, bounce- onto the table top, into his cup of now stone cold tea.

"W-what? W-why didn't anybody tell me?"

How could it have happened so quickly? Marriage negotiations- here already… a-and Kaito had hoped, if he pretended i5 didn't exist…

He winced. But that was a childish view.

He… was such a child.

_Pathetic._

"I believe Miss Akita tried waking you several times. On each occasion you told her you would go to your quarters and prepare shortly, but apparently, you never did. The rest of us were too busy getting ready; we assumed you would be doing the same- especially after your fifth summons from Akita, who is almost impossible to ignore. A perfect servant for a person like you." Akaito sighed, placing his fingers at his temple. "I can't believe you're still sat outside. You look like a mess."

Kaito felt like one, too. The word 'marriage' made him feel sick- even sicker than he already was, from lack of sleep and fraught nerves. His was skin chalky, eyes bloodshot, whole body wracked with shivers so pronounced he did not know if he could even get to his feet without assistance. Kaito hadn't been eating much lately- only drinking tea, when he felt he could keep it down- but he was sure he was going to be sick.

He… couldn't go to a feast; the mere thought of food was enough to turn his stomach. The smell alone would be enough to induce him to bitter tears.

Two words ran like a mantra through his head; words that had dogged him since youth.

_I can't. I can't. I can't._

But he had to. He had no choice. If he ruined the relations between Marlon and Lucifenia because of nerves, or any such pitiful excuse, his father would be livid. The whole kingdom would jeer at him; see him as the idiot he truly was, who was incapable of doing the smallest, simplest things.

Kaito didn't want to let everybody down. The thought of being an embarrassment, a failure, haunted him-

But he didn't know what do to.

He didn't know how to change.

He couldn't keep running forever…

And yet, even so…

"A-akito." Kaito's voice was horribly broken; emitting in short, sharp fragments as though the words were slicing his throat- it hurt to talk. "I-I feel terrible."

"You look it, too."

"T-thanks…"

Akaito's expression softened slightly. Instead of being angry, now he looked concerned. Kaito's sickly disposition was a well known fact between the members of the Marlon family- though not so to the general public, who considered Kaito Marlon a well educated, well spoken, handsome man. Nothing could be further from the truth. Kaito was frequently hit with spells of extreme dizziness, stomach pains or nausea, mainly stemming from stress rather than any physical affliction. It was a wonder his body had fallen apart into a sickly pile of grey dust by now.

By the looks of it, the question of his marriage would- quite easily- be the last push needed to send Kaito over the edge.

All of Kaito's siblings knew this- but… what could they do?

Nothing, save chastise him or comfort him, in the hopes something or someone would be able to get through to him.

"I'm afraid the servants are all predisposed with the preparations for the feast," said Akaito, "and I myself have no yet finished getting ready. You'll have to sort yourself out."

"I-I expected that… That's fine, i-it's fine- I wouldn't want to be a burden anyway," Kaito said- trying to console himself more than anyone else. In his nervous state he doubted he could undo his own shirt buttons, given how badly his hands were shaking, but he couldn't impose on Akaito any more than he had done already. "I-I'll go; yes, I'll go… I-I can't afford to… t-to…"

_Be myself._

The words were left unspoken in the air.

Akaito sighed as he watched his brother get to his feet. Kaito honestly looked like death on earth; skin white as leprosy, body shuddering so badly it was nothing sort of pitiful to watch him. The black bags were still cut heavily under his eyes. His hair was a mess.

"B-brother-?"

"Shut up," said Akaito dispassionately, in a manner no other would ever dare to use whilst addressing a prince. "Be quiet. You're so useless- at least I can try and do one thing for you."

Kaito stood still, a frozen rabbit in the path of a carriage, as Akaito began to tug the knots out of his hair with his fingers. The process only took a few minutes, but Kaito couldn't deny he did feel better- just a little- after that small show of kindness.

At least he wasn't completely alone.

* * *

><p>Len's rooms were rather too fancy for his liking. Everything was gilded with gold, shining with a lustrous light that made Len himself feel quite inadequate; out of place. He didn't belong amongst such trappings of luxury. This was not, nor would it ever be, his rightful place in the world.<p>

Perhaps this was the Prince's idea of a funny joke- giving the youngest, most inexperienced of Rillianne's servants the best rooms to sleep in, to further set him apart from the other ministers and invite more jeering and scorn.

Eventually, driven out of his quarters by his own mounting feelings of inferiority, Len found himself stood by the great oak panelled double doors that opened up into his rooms, staring at a clock (also gilded with gold; what an unnecessary show of wealth! Strange, how all these fine objects were gathered around the Prince's private quarters) set in the wall.

The golden hands slowly ticked, ticked down the time until the feast. It had just reached seven o'clock. In ten minutes, Len decided, he would set off.

Len had already bathed and dressed for the banquet, and now he had little to do but wait. He could have explored the palace but he didn't want to become lost- and he knew he would look shockingly rude if he arrived at the banquet held in honor of those from Lucifenia late. He didn't want to create a bad impression before the prince, given it might hurt Rin's chances at a betrothal- and Rin honestly seemed, for whatever reason, to love Kaito.

Even though Len was rapidly building up a strong dislike to the person he had never truly met before (save a glimpse or two at the Elphegort ball), he would never willingly ruin the budding relationship between him and Rin. Len was not quite that petty.

If Prince Marlon made Rin happy, then Len was happy. His happiness hinged solely around that of his Lady; his own feelings did not matter.

Miku did not matter.

But Len was fighting a battle he had already lost.

Perhaps it was just as well Miku was enamoured (or appeared to be) with Prince Marlon. That meant she would never return Len's feelings, and Rillianne's wrath would never be piqued. But, what if-

A sudden, crushingly horrible thought swelled up inside Len's mind, threatening to swallow him whole like the jaws of some great beast.

What if Kaito _returned _Miku's affections? What if the marriage to Rin was an elaborate cover to hide the affair of royalty with a lowly servant? It was not the first time such scandals had occurred, nor would it be the last- but if that was the case, what would happen to Rillianne?

What would happen to Miku?

If Kaito intended to marry Rin to hide an affair with a servant, then Len would never forgive the Prince. He'd kill him- he would honestly kill him.

Len had vowed he would never let Rin cry.

Len grit his teeth together. He was beginning to like the prince less and less. He knew it was unfair to make such judgements on people before meeting them, but it was almost impossible not to be envious of the wealthy and the well bred; those who could have whatever they wanted merely because of how they were born.

Prince Marlon had everything.

Len had nothing.

Even his own life he would have to give to Rillianne one day- just as he had sacrificed his friends, his feelings and his happiness...

Prince Marlon would never realize how lucky he was or how much he had, because the chances were very slim that it would ever be taken away from him.

Len was so distracted by these thoughts- of Rillanne, of Miku, of the Prince- that he hardly even noticed that the subject of one particular train of thought (and not one of the pleasanter trains) was bearing down upon him-

_Crash!_

-until it was entirely too late to do anything about it.

"I-I'm sorry! I-I'm so sorry, honestly, I didn't see you, I was in such a hurry and… A-and…"

Len winced. The sudden collision had sent him sprawled against the floor, one arm bent back awkwardly, legs pinned and a heavy weight on his chest he couldn't quite shift- it hurt to breathe, it hurt…

There was a gasp.

"B-but you… You… I-I'm so sorry, r-really!"

The sound came a little way above Len's head.

It was Kaito Marlon.

And his face was just inches away from Len's.

* * *

><p><strong>an: **First cliché of romance fic already deployed, yeaaa :3  
>Kaito and LenLen meet again, yayy~ Next chapter should be fun to write o: (LenKa interaction yesss ;3)<br>Kaito is probably my favourite character in this. I feel so sorry for him XDD;

**~renahhchen xoxo**


	7. The Crown of Roses

**Willow  
><strong>Chapter 7

'The Crown of Roses'

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry, I-I'm really sorry…"<p>

Len tried to keep his face steady and neutral but, despite his innate ability to hide his emotions safely behind a mask, he found, to his surprise, he couldn't. When Len looked at his reflection in the large mirror, gilded at the edges, he saw every slight nuance of his expression with perfect clarity. His lips were pursed, eyes a little too wide, brows raised. It was a look of mingled shock, disgust and- above all- pity.

Len had certainly never expected the great Kaito Marlon, the beloved and much acclaimed prince of such a beautiful kingdom, to be… well.

So _different _from his reputation and romanticized portraits.

He was nothing like the arrogant, pompous, haughty man Len had envisioned him to be.

Somewhat anxiously, Len crouched down on the white tiled floor of the Prince's bathroom, his hands resting on his back. Len felt indebted to help the prince, even though the sound of his profuse vomiting was beginning to make Len feel a little queasy, too.

He had misjudged the Prince. He had formed an entirely inaccurate mental image of him because of jealousy, and now reality had come along to open his eyes.

You couldn't judge a book by its cover.

Or its social status.

Len supposed the Kaito Marlon would be rather handsome if his skin hadn't been so pale, or the grooves cut under his eyes so black. It appeared as if he hadn't slept in a year. His hair was messy, whole body twitching with some strange nervous energy, and he was vomiting into the toilet bowl with the sound of one who was close to _death_.

It wasn't particularly princely behaviour. That thought was enough to make Len's lip twitch into a vindictive sneer- but he caught himself just in time. It was wrong to poke fun at the misery of others. Len knew perfectly well he was only being judgemental because Kaito was royalty, and being royal held certain connotations that they would not embarrass themselves with the follies of lesser humans not chosen by 'divine right'.

Most of all, Len felt joy at Kaito Marlon's misery because it was gratifying seeing somebody of a higher social standing than himself so humiliated. If the Prince had been a common peasant Len would have been worried for his safety; he certainly would not have smirked over his pains.

Len sighed.

It seemed even he, who tried to be polite on all occasions, had some monstrous double standards, too.

Len knew he of all people should have been kind and considerate to royalty, given he was related to it- and could so very easily have become it himself, if the hand of fate had given him a slightly different hand.

A few scant minutes was all that separated Len from his life as a butler and the life of a prince just like Kaito.

That was all.

Prince Kaito could easily have been him.

"H-hah…"

Kaito was breathing heavily. The sound was jagged, almost as if he couldn't get enough air into his throat.

At least he had finally stopped being sick.

Len sincerely hoped the Prince didn't die; at least, not whilst they were in the same room. It would have looked fairly suspicious. Treason. That would sour the marriage relations between the Prince and Rillianne slightly.

You couldn't wed a corpse.

Well… Len had heard strange rumors that such a thing was possible in the unlawful land of Venomania, but that was in a different continent altogether. It did not bear thinking about.

"I-I'm sorry," Kaito apologized once more, (finally) lifting his head. He moved slowly, as htough it were heavy.

For the first time, Len realized something.

Kaito's eyes were bright blue.

"I-I've felt sick for… a long time. A very long time," Kaito said, looking down at his knees. His face was flushed light pink; probably from embarrassment. Len himself would have been embarrassed to be caught being sick, and he wasn't even a prince. "I know that was… horribly undignified… I'm sorry I had to subject you to such a… a… B-but I'm fine now. I think… I'll be alright."

"Are you sure?" Len asked in concern. "Do you want me to summon one of your servants? I would hate to leave you in such a state."

"The servants are busy preparing for the feast… As I should be, too. I-I don't want to make a bad impression upon the members of Rillianne's parliament by being late to their feast. But, ahaha… I suppose I've already made a rather bad impression already on Lady Rillianne's most important confidant already, haven't I?"

Kaito laughed. It was a pitiable sound.

"Please don't inform the others about this," Kaito pleaded, now capturing Len's gaze with his disarmingly attractive, sea blue eyes.

There was something so unguarded and sincere inside them that they made Len tremble.

The Prince seemed to be… incredibly innocent… easily flustered… embarrassed… sickly, too.

He displayed all his emotions openly, just like a child.

He was… almost impossible to dislike without feeling incredibly guilty for it.

"P-please don't say I was… Um…" Kaito smiled; a real smile this time. It was warm. "Haha, well, please don't mention this at all. I… make enough mistakes already. I suppose at this point it would be just one more on the vast, vast list, so perhaps it doesn't matter that much, but I would hate for the fair Lady Rillianne to know of this… _pathetic_ side to my personality. Can I trust you?"

Kaito's face was still light pink, his body still trembling. Len wondered whether he was delirious- and, moving quickly, he had to catch hold of the Prince's shoulders for fear he would fall backwards and crack his head against the side of the bathtub.

Len and Kaito were now very close together; Len holding him as tightly as he could dare. He felt sure Kaito would splinter apart if he clung on too tight.

Anxiously, trying to avoid those piercing blue eyes, Len cast his gaze desperately about the bathroom; searching for something to latch on to. It was cowardly, yes, but he did not care.

A flash of gold.

Len's eyes caught on something.

The tabs on the white tub were shining; craft from solid gold. They were modelled in the shape of dolphins. Precious rubies, neatly cut, were set deep into either side of each mock dolphin's head. The effect was most likely meant to be majestic, but such an unbridled display of decadence made Len feel somewhat uneasy. Those cold, empty, ruby eyes seemed to be staring at him.

_Can you keep a secret?_

Len shivered.

He could hardly imagine Prince Kaito ordering such expensive, yet strangely gaudy and artless, taps; not after he had seen the Prince wretch and heave on the floor like a peasant afflicted with the plague.

Len's brows furrowed slightly.

"I can keep a secret," he said slowly, tearing his eyes away from those of the dolphins' and back to Kaito's. "But… if you are to marry Milady, then surely she would learn if you had any medical condition? I believe… it's something she should know. If you truly respected her as a wife. A-ah, but-" Len hurriedly tried to cut himself off, afraid he had said too much, "-I am a mere servant, so my opinion may not be of any worth; do not feel obliged to listen."

"No… Your opinion matters a great deal to me. Y-you are Lady Rillianne's butler, correct?"

Len nodded.

"The closet to Lady Rillianne?"

"Well, I'm not sure if that's true…" Len smiled awkwardly. He was hardly able to believe he was having such a casual conversation with a _prince_; speaking to him as if he were a maid, or a commoner disfigured with pox lying in the dirt. "The other ministers would surely be unhappy to hear such a statement, your highness, b-but-"

"But Lady Rillianne favors your company above all others, regardless?"

"In… a manner of speaking…"

"Then, doubtless, you know her personality better than I. I shall take your words on the subject of the Princess very seriously, for I do not wish to hurt her. I… I do not wish to hurt anyone."

Len did not doubt that. He didn't think the Prince _could_.

"If Lady Rillianne trusts you, then I will trust you as well. After all…"

The Prince smiled; a smile that displayed of all his childish innocence unashamedly, as a mirror displays reflections. Kaito's smile washed through Len so strongly he was suddenly, eerily, reminded of Gumi, of Teto… of Miku.

"You helped me."

Kaito smiled.

"How could I not trust you now I know how kind you are? There is a drastic shortage of kind people in this world… That makes you… even more special. I-I think… Haha…"

Len bowed his head. He did not know why, but he felt… strangely moved.

Len could not help but feel incredibly sorry for the prince. He was too naïve. Too open. Too _trusting_. He was almost like a bird in a cage; trapped in a white palace with golden golden dolphins; their eyes an eerie ruby red that never blinked.

The golden dolphins were watching them; Len supporting Kaito, Kaito blue eyes staring up at Len's face.

The dolphins almost appeared to be laughing at him.

_Can you keep a secret?_

_The prince is too innocent for this world._

_He won't survive._

_The innocent never do._

* * *

><p>Unsurprisingly enough, Kaito Marlon looked incredibly queasy throughout the grand banquet. He was almost like a corpse; one that had been dragged by the hair from the grave. It was a little sad, given Kaito had taken such obvious care to choose his finest clothes; attempting to mask his fatigue with a small smile.<p>

It was a wasted effort.

The Prince wasn't eating anything either, Len noticed. Instead, he was pushing his food about on his plate with a silver fork; impaling, cutting and transporting, but never eating.

Len wondered when the last time Kaito Marlon had eaten properly actually was. He was horribly thin, almost emaciated- hollow cheeks and thin wrists, just as those belonging to the peasants Len had seen in the brown and red dirt during one carriage trip.

The memories were still sharply engraved into his mind. He would never forget.

The peasants had been wearing rags- if they could even be called that. Their faces had been disfigured through layers of caked on dirt and boils; some burst, allowing more dirt to seep through under the open, inflamed skin. They had been thin, too; their bodies bundles of sticks lashed crudely together, joints hidden under baggy clothes. Their feet had been bare.

They were dying.

Some were already dead.

Kaito Marlon was a prince. He lived in a beautiful palace on a cliff overlooking his whole kingdom. He had never known pain or suffering, fear or hunger, poverty or disease.

But he was just as skinny as the mud-drenched corpses in their trenches.

A vague spark of anger welled up inside Len's heart, making him stab his fork into his food (exotic vegetables of all colors, rich pork and guinea fowl, tureens of potatoes- all washed down with the finest of bloody, ruby red wines) with rather more force than necessary.

The prongs of the fork slid across his willow patterned plate- a plate that was worth more than the wages of four farmers in Lucifenia put together.

_Skkkrttt._

Thankfully, nobody saw, nor heard, Len's gross misconduct. The ministers were talking amongst themselves; a low buzz that sounded like an ominous swarm of bees, whilst the maids loudly announced each and every new dish they had placed down upon the groaning table.

The only person who was really focusing on Len was the Prince.

He was the only one who had noticed.

That made Len's anger heat up to a greater extent. How dare Kaito Marlon sit there, an array of the most beautifully prepared foods sat before him, and not eat? Others would have killed to be in his place; husbands beating wives, mothers throwing their babies into wells, children bludgeoning their parents with heavy rocks.

Food (or a lack of) turned people into animals.

_Things._

Was Kaito Marlon attempting to sneer at those who hadn't enough food? It was a great sin to be presented with so much and yet take _nothing_.

Idly, Len wondered how many in the seemingly idyllic kingdom of Marlon were dying disease-ravaged, malnourished and poor. The numbers were surely greater than it had appeared during the ride to the palace.

Surely there were ugly, emaciated people tucked away in small, dark, secluded villages where nobody ever went; sitting in their dusty, cobweb strewn rooms they could not clean for aches and pains, as they slowly, so slowly, slipped away.

Ghost towns.

Completely empty.

Lucifenia had one or two of them itself; quarantined off from the rest of society because of illness.

Everybody died.

Out and sight and out of mind.

Surely Kaito Marlon knew of all the ugliness and pain his comfortable lifestyle was built upon?

Why, then, did he look so horribly ill?

Len noticed, as he ate his food slowly- not tasting it, not even hungry, but not wanting it to go to waste- that the Prince would, every so often, look up from rearranging his food to give Len small, almost shy looks from under his eyelashes. Every time their gazes met across the table the prince's face would flush and his gaze would drop back to his plate.

There was something haunted about his large eyes.

What was he hiding?

Why wasn't he eating?

Why was he so sick and thin?

And why, why- above all, _why_- had the Prince decided to entertain the marriage negotiations between himself and Rillianne?

The prince did not look as though he were soon to be wed.

Instead, he looked as though he was going to be led to the scaffold.

Len's anger ebbed and flowed like waves on the shore before, finally, it washed away altogether; dragged out by the moon in a cycle.

It was replaced with pity.

Len was no fortune teller. He was completely unable to see the future at the bottom of tea cups, in crystals, in the sky or in a handful of carefully drawn tarot cards. Len wasn't even sure if he believed in the art of divining the future at all.

However, Len did know one thing about the future; and he knew it quite clearly.

Kaito Marlon was not going to remain alive for much longer.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, a very different group of people were having a very different, far more informal meal.<p>

"Ahh! Delicious!~" Teto said happily, taking a bite out of her piece of warm, thick-crusted bread. "Mama's baking is wonderful!~"

"I'm so glad," said Teto's mother, smiling. "I just wish I could afford to make more…"

"No, this is fine!~ It's fine, isn't it, guys?"

A small cacophony of mismatched, jumbled up 'yes!'es met Teto's words.

How many faces were there round the kitchen table? Teto did not know; she did not think to count. But that did not matter. She was happy.

All those little faces, chubby with baby fat, were smiling. There were, perhaps, a little skinny, but they had not been starving.

Teto knew what 'starving' was, and it did not involve sitting around a worm-eaten table, her huge family crowded about her, as they ate tomato soup and French bread together; savouring the warmth on a rather cold and bleak night.

Kasane Teto and her brother, Ted, were the legitimate offspring of their parents; a kindly pair, both with greying hair and laughter lines, although slightly on the skinny side (then again, who wasn't these days, unless you were of noble blood?)

The other children in the large household, however, were not related to the Kasanes through blood at all. Nobody knew whose blood, exactly, flowed through _their _veins- but it was unfamiliar.

Nene Nene, Akine Haru, Namine Ritsu, Ooka Miko, Sekka Yufu and Yurika Sayu were all orphans.

The orphanage took in many young children, from those who couldn't even walk or talk yet to those who were in their early teens. The eldest children were entrusted to work to earn a few pennies for the upkeep of the household; sewing clothes, darning socks, doing laundry for elegant ladies in the nearby town, Issalia.

The money that trickled into the orphanage was sparse, and occasionally there wasn't enough food to go around, but the orphanage functioned like a real family, and everyone was able to pull together in times of great need.

Their clothes that clad the backs of these happily smiling people may have been sewn roughly together by inexpert hands. The furniture in their house may have been second hand, worm-eaten and falling apart. The hinges on the doors may have been creaky, the walls filled with holes and raining plaster, and the whole house may have been freezing during the winter, but it was still a home- and that was a lot more than some people had.

It was Teto's home- her _real_ home- and to her there was no place more perfect, or more comfortable.

The warm-hearted girl had always loved being a part of such a big family, and she loved the knowledge she was able to help raise these young children through her work as a maid, even though she had to toil overseas and was rarely able to visit her family.

It was during meal times like this, the whole family huddled around a table, faces alight by the blaze of a small, burning tallow candle, that made Teto feel it was all worth it. To see so many happy faces; young children who had been destined to starve to death able to eat because of her…

It was the best feeling in the world.

Even if there wasn't nearly enough delicious French bread to go around.

And yet, despite her happy thoughts, there was… a cold shiver running down her spine; a vague sense of dread. A few misgivings.

Teto knew she would not be able to bask in this warm, loving, familial glow for long. She still had a job to do.

Being a maid was only half of her work.

She still needed to earn more money- lots of money; just to ensure these poor children, these innocent faces that depended upon her and her brother, didn't starve. Being a maid wasn't enough- she could do more; and she _**did**_ do more.

Teto tried to force a bright smile.

Her insides, however, had twisted themselves up into knots.

_I'm sorry, Len…_

_I know this apology may never reach you, and I know this doesn't make it any better, but still…_

_I'm so sorry._

* * *

><p>"Ahh!~ He was so cute, wasn't he?"<p>

"Shut up."

"Hehe… I've never seen anybody more adorable!"

"Shut. _Up_."

"His eyes were so blue- just like chipped ice; and his cute little face, kyahhhh~"

"What part of shut up don't you understand?" snapped Neru, finally losing her composure (not that she had a lot of it to begin with). "Be quiet and let me go to sleep."

There was a small silence.

Neru, praying Sukone Tei had finally learnt that silence was golden, rolled back over onto her back. She let the poor pillow she had been using the shield her ears from a deluge of abject stupidity (the most deadly disease of all) fall flat once more; no longer curling it round her head.

Neru tried to fall asleep, but she found she couldn't, despite how tired her aching limbs were.

Stupid Tei.

She could only stare at the ceiling and ponder; pondering her life, pondering her job, pondering her surroundings…

Pondering the best way to murder Tei…

It was all fairly normal, standard pondering for Akita Neru.

The servants' quarters were not particularly enchanting. It was quite unlike the rest of the palace, with its beautiful portraits and- Neru scoffed inwardly- its _golden taps_. Honestly; did you lose all sense of class when you finally obtained enough money to acquire it? It was quite ironic, really.

The maids all slept top to toe in the top-most room of the tallest tower (just like something from a _fairytale~~_ Tei would gush). The floor was bare, stained, varnished wood; cheap but practical, and not entirely flattering, given none other than servants were to enter those rooms. They hadn't been built to impress anyone. The blankets were grey, merely because they were cheaper than the white pillows, and everything was rather drab and maudlin; a little cramped for so many maids, but- Neru reflected (and she was incredibly good at being pessimistic)- they weren't that bad.

They were liveable; and, contrary to popular rumours, the maids' room was not filled with dust or rats or cobwebs. They were **maids**, after all; they did know how to keep a room tidy. Being a maid didn't automatically equate to 'completely incompetent and falls over a lot'; the maids had to be well-trained to work in the palace, and it was considered a great honor when they were allowed to wear the Marlon family suit of arms upon their clothes.

They pay was good, too. Although Neru was maid, she didn't really feel like a servant- and she certainly wasn't poor. Perhaps, if her family at home had been larger, she would have struggled (not being poor didn't necessarily mean 'rich'. When compared to the riches amassed by the Marlon family, Neru was a skinny little nobody in a lacy cap). As it was, however, Neru earned enough to support her parents and her little brother Nero.

That didn't mean she enjoyed her work, however. She hated it; especially as the useless, clumsy Hatsune Miku was praised so warmly because of her good looks and relationship with the useless prince. If Neru acted as Miku did, falling over her own shadow, she would be fired.

There was no justice in the world.

As was proved when Tei, oblivious to the other maids' fatigue over the long day (cleaning the castle, airing out the linen, helping in the kitchens and serving the food), blithely continued to keep talking.

"Ahhh~ Allen is so cute, isn't he?~ I heard rumors he was really young, but I didn't know he'd be _that_ young! Do you think he likes me? Do you, do you?"

"He's never even spoken to you," said Neru, speaking on behalf of all the other exhausted maids. "Now be quiet or I'll smother you with this pillow."

Tei only giggled to herself childishly, idling coiling strands of silver hair round and round her finger.

Allen was so adorable.

She would be having sweet dreams that night.

* * *

><p>"Are you alright, Kaito?" asked Miku softly, her hand pressed against his forehead. "It feels like you have a temperature…"<p>

"I'm fine," said Kaito, smiling gently. "And I feel all the better knowing you care about me."

"Oh, don't be silly. Of _course_ I care about you; it goes without saying!"

"Yes…" Kaito's expression clouded slightly, his smile growing bitter. "For a prince, many things go without saying."

Their love.

Their life.

Even their death, if they were hated enough by the general populace they governed.

When all a prince was, would ever be, was governed by politics, who was to say there were even real, living, breathing humans with beating hearts? When you could not marry the person you loved but, instead, had to settle for somebody of an equal position in life, a princess (a princess with his blue eyes and _his_ blonde hair), then… what was the point in being able to fall in love at all?

It would have been better if his heart was made of clockwork; an automaton prince.

A prince his father could, at last, be proud of.

"Kaito!" Miku's voice rose in pitch; rose in alarm, as she saw- to her horror- warm, wet tears beading in the corner of her best friend's eyes. "What is the matter? Is it the wedding? It is the wedding, isn't it?"

Yes.

Kaito saw his future stretching out before him; a waiting guillotine with the blade glinting in the sun. A splash of red blood still adorned the blade- slowly turning black under the baking sun.

"Miku… Oh, Miku, it is shameful- disgusting; of it I can hardly speak, but it torments me night and day. E-even when I am with you I feel no comfort because, because… b-because…"

"K-kaito?"

Miku was now sat on the side of Kaito's four poster bed; a gross impertinence for a maid and, indeed, a pretty young woman, to be in a man's room, her master's room, at such a late hour-

But perhaps it was not so impertinent for a friend to do the same thing.

A worried, concerned friend.

"Oh, Miku… I cannot possibly tell you whom, but my heart aches; you must know! I cannot possibly get married," said Kaito fretfully, eyes a little too wide, "because… I have fallen in love!"

* * *

><p>The night sky was cold; the moon seated regally upon her throne like a fair Queen at court. Her ethereal light turned all it touched silver; gossamer- almost as if the tips of the twisted branches and the swaying tall grass did not exist at all.<p>

The small, tumbledown, thatched cottage where Teto and her family lived seemed strangely out of place amongst the fields and trees; a man made blemish on nature's canvas. One could half image the grabbing hands of the swaying tall grass was trying to latch onto the cottage and drag it, and all its inhabitants, back down into the soil.

The cottage was located a little off the beaten track in the countryside so the family could make full use of the land for farming, though it was not so far from the bigger town of Issalia (a humble hodgepodge of higgledy-piggledy houses located near the coast of Marlon; the church garden overgrown, the farmers' market always busy on a Sunday) that the Kasane family was completely cut off from the rest of the world. They could not afford to be located too far away from society, given Ritsu had a job at the tailor's shop and Miko cleaned houses for the wealthier ladies (in other words, the ladies had two nice dresses in their wardrobes to wear to church instead of just one). However, at that moment, Teto's house had never felt more cut off from the real world; almost as if Issalia- no, the whole of Marlon- was a mere dream.

During the night nature roamed free, whilst humans were lying in their beds cosily dreaming their little dreams; never wondering what the world outside looked bathed under the moonlight.

The air was cold and crisp, running through Teto's crimson curls like the ghostly touch of many hands. The tall grass swayed to and fro in the breeze, whistling like the voices of so many departed souls risen from the grave;

_Turn back._

_You're making a mistake._

But Teto had never been one to listen to the voice of reason. Why, then, should she start taking orders from imaginary voices coming from the tall grass? It was ridiculous.

She made her way to the stable, rousing the horse who pulled the plough from its sleep. Trying to shush it before it awoke her family, Teto pulled a sugar cube from the deep pockets of her hooded robe and handed it to the horse; smiling as it accepted her peace offering gladly.

It would upset her parents, no doubt, but they had her letter left on the dinner table; urgent business, couldn't be avoided, expect my return soon with more money, love you. Teto did not want to wake her family, though, for they would not let her leave.

She knew that.

But this was more than making money now; more, even than protecting her family. In accepting such a dangerous job, she had put her head on the chopping block. She had to see this task through to the end.

_Stop._

_Turn back._

But she would not listen, the grass had no sway over her.

_Stop._

_You're making-_

"-a biiiiig mistake, Shortie."

"Huh?" Teto wheeled around in confusion, eyes wide. At first, she half believed it was a ghost; some former inhabitant of her cottage. What self-respecting ghost would address another as 'Shortie', though?

And Teto was sure Ted wasn't dead yet.

"Ted! What are you doing?"

"I could ask you the same question. Wanted to go for a midnight ride on old Georgina here?" asked Ted, gesturing towards the horse.

Teto pouted. "It's… secret business. Important. You read my note on the table, yes?"

"Yeah, and I was understandably concerned. Where is my baby sister going at this hour?" His eyes widened in alarm. "You haven't become a lady of the night, have you?"

"No, I am _not _a prostitute!"

It was a little difficult to shout at somebody _and _slap them quietly, but Teto thought she had managed it alright.

"Ouch- sorry, sorry. Ihihi- girls always seem to react that way when I ask 'em that."

Teto rolled her eyes. "Gee, I wonder why."

"I'm being serious now, though, Teto. What are you doing?"

"Gee… You won't give up, will you?"

"It's part of being a big brother. Written in the contract."

"Is that how you ensnared Luna, too? You kept following her around until she gave in and said 'fine, whatever, I guess you can court me, then'?"

Ted's face flushed slightly. "Don't change the subject, pipsqueak! What are you doing?" His eyes narrowed. "Or… where are you going?"

"Urgh." Ted was far more perceptive than he looked. Teto always forgot that. "If you must know, I'm visiting an… acquaintance… in Atalia."

"The capital of the kingdom?"

"No, the _other_ Atalia- the one with the magical, flying horses that shoot fire out their faces. **Yes**, the capital, Ted."

"But… why are you going there?" Ted frowned. "Did you get a summons to the palace? You haven't done anything illegal, have you?"

"Why do you have such a low opinion of me?"

"It might have something to do with the fact you fooled me into eating soil when I was six years old."

"Well, that was your fault for being stupid."

"_And _you told Allen I bought the affections of all my girlfriends. That's not true. I would never be so careless with money. I care about our family too, you know?"

"Aha, well…" Teto looked a little sheepish. "This trip with good ol' Georgina here involves money, too. I know you don't spend _all _your money, but… it would be nice if we had a little more."

"It would always be nice if we had a little more, but sometimes you've got to settle with what you've got."

"No. No, you _don't_, Ted. If you get complacent- thinking 'oh, it'll turn out okay'- then life will creep up on you and slap you in the face!"

"Why would life bother to creep if it was going to go for such an obvious attack? It seems like a wasted effort."

"You know what I mean! You remember what it was like to _starve_, don't you? You remember that bad winter, when no crops were growing, and we couldn't sell any food and there were too many mouths to feed. I don't want that to happen again- and now I'm old enough to do something about it, I think I should! It's my duty. I need to go to Atalia. I'm doing this for everyone."

"T-teto…"

Ted reached out for his little sister, but he could tell it was too late. Teto was obstinate. Once she had made up her mind, she would not change it. Not even a stampede of charging buffalo could have changed that.

"I'm sorry, Ted," said Teto, pulling her hood over her face, "but that's just the way it has to be. You earn more money than I could ever hope to, being a mere maid." She laughed softly. "I have to outshine you in some way."

"By going to Atalia. By yourself. On Georgina- who, if I may ask, is the most directionally challenged horse I have ever ridden on."

Teto nodded. "Something like that. But I'll be fine. I've survived serving Lady Rillianne for three years, haven't I? She's not exactly the _nicest_ employer, you know. But I make out okay. I'll probably be safer riding through the forest at night on Georgina than in her castle."

"W-well…" Ted sighed. "If… you're sure… I know if I told you to stop now, you'd just ignore me, wouldn't you?"

"You know me so well~ Hehe~"

"Ahaha, well… I… feel like a terrible brother for just letting you go, so…"

"You're not a terrible brother." Teto dipped her head, fingers knitting together. "I'm a terrible sister… But I'd gladly become a demon if I could protect my family. I would do anything. And if you understand that, you wouldn't try and stop me."

Ted nodded. He opened his mouth, tried to reply- but… there was something stuck in his throat.

His eyes stung.

In the end, he couldn't even say goodbye. He could only watch, as his dear baby sister set off into the big, wide world; riding hunched over, as if the weight of it rested entirely upon her shoulders.

* * *

><p>Len was dreaming.<p>

He was not sure when he had fallen asleep (a natural phenomenon), but he was aware he was dreaming; shifting through bits and pieces of memory like trying to remove lumps from sugar in a sieve.

Rillianne was there- but that was before she had been known as 'The Daughter of Evil' or 'Milady', or even 'Rillianne' at all. She had been plain old Rin then; short, a little chubby with baby fat, wearing that oversized ribbon that flopped over her face like a rabbit's ears.

Len was there, too; also short of stature, with wide blue eyes. He didn't smile as much as Rin did, being more quiet and taciturn- even as a six year old boy- but he always looked cheerful and content when he was with his twin sister.

Almost indeitical outside; completely different within.

Their futures, as had been marked out by their destiny before they could even walk and talk, would sever their connection completely.

Rin was only older by only a few seconds, but when it came to choosing a successor for the throne, those seconds made all the difference.

That separation was not for another few months yet, though; and for now, the two children could still play in the sunflower gardens outside their home, content in the knowledge they would always be together.

When you were a child, always together did not seem impossible; instead, it was inevitable.

It was only when you grew older you realized just how unreachable such dreams were.

"_Len," Rin cooed, looking at her brother with wide blue eyes, "Len! I'm making you a daisy chain!~ I wanted tah make the chain from sunflowers but they're too big, and mama would be cross! But it's okay, ihihi~ I found some daises in tah ground 'nd I'll make a crown for you! You can be a King!"_

"_Then I'll make you a crown from daises too, and you can be a Queen," said Len, a rare smile flitting across his face._

"_Yep." Rin giggled, nodded, as her clumsy, inexpert fingers tried to shred the stems of the tiny flowers; weeds, really, but she was too young to know the difference. "Forever an' ever."_

_Just as it was meant to be._

_Len, lost in the relaxing, repetitive process of threading daises to make a perfect crown (Len had always enjoyed mindless tasks like that, patiently anticipating the finished result. Rin was more impatient), failed to notice that the blue sky ahead had slowly begun to turn grey._

_The grass was wilting; the sedges become black, as though coated with slime._

_The clouds were drops of blood splashed against a canvas of chaos._

"_Look, Len, look. I'm making a crown of flowers; a beautiful, beautiful chain."_

_Rin's voice had changed. It was no longer sweet and soft, filled with the joys of spring. Instead, it was cruel. Calculating. It was the voice of a girl who had been brought up too soon; who had left the joys of childhood, of cloud gazing, of drinking lemonade and eating brioche and catching butterflies in the back garden, behind her._

_All of those simple pleasures had been torn away from Rillianne, leaving only an empty shell._

_Len looked up slowly, fingers fumbling as he tied together the last stalk of the delicate daisy chain; nearly shredding the paper thin crown through his numb, clumsy fingers._

_Rillianne was sat before her servant, her eyes cold, long skirts spread out around her._

_Her fingers were sticky and wet with blood._

_A girl was lying her lap; the most beautiful girl Len had ever seen- but that was not true, could not be true, for he had seen her before. He recognized those rosebud lips, that china skin, that long green hair…_

_No longer was she dressed as a maid. Instead, she was resplendent in the finery of a princess; a crown of roses build by Rillianne's own bloody, thorn-torn fingers resting upon her head._

_But her skin was icy cold, her lips blue, eyes frozen open in fear, and it was obvious no kiss of true love would awaken _this_ frozen princess. She was beyond help- because her head was no longer attached to the rest of her body. It had been severed; cut, not clean, but messily off, skin hacked and torn carelessly as if by sharp fingernails._

_As if by thorns._

_Her body was lying in a crumpled heap to one side; worthless, junk- you won't be putting _this _girl back together again no matter how many horses and men you employ._

_Rillianne did not looked triumphal, or angry, or even upset at all._

_Instead, she merely looked… confused._

"_It wasn't me," she said softly, cradling the head in her lap as though it were a small child or wounded kitten. "It was the roses. I was making her a pretty crown to wear of roses- for, don't all princesses need a crown? But the roses… They… They were strange, Len. The roses were strange."_

_Len couldn't talk. His vocal chords had frozen; his eyes were wide. He felt like he was going to be sick. A foul smell accosted his nostrils- whether from the withered, blackened landscape about him, or the corpse cradled in Rillianne's hands, he did not know._

_There was no wind. Len could not even hear his own breathing, nor the beat of his heart-_

_But he could hear something._

_A soft, hissing sound, as that of a poisonous snake._

_The roses were…_

The roses aren't normal.

_Rillianne tilted her head to one side. Her eyes were round. Empty._

"_The roses, Len. The roses…"_

_Her voice dropped to a whisper._

"_They bite."_

* * *

><p><strong>an: **This story is now super-fun to work on I don't even :3 There are just so many ~characters~, it's great to be able to work with such a huge cast and not focus on one relationship for too long. Most of the major players have been introduced now, but not quite all…  
>I have huge complicated back stories for a couple of really minor characters that have been mentioned like twice as well, but I don't know if I'll be able to fit that in. The answer is probably though, kekeke :3<p>

**~renahhchen xoxo**


	8. Atalia

**W****illow****  
><strong>Chapter 8

'Atalia'

* * *

><p>"-up. Master Kagamine, it's time to wake up."<p>

The voice that awoke Len that sunny morn was bright and cheerful; almost as light as the birdsong that percolated through the open windows of the beautiful guest bedroom.

Once Len had blinked away the hazy spots of sleep that stuck to his vision, he found that the owner of the voice was very bright and cheerful, too.

Her hair was pale silver, falling about her shoulders in cascades, like a waterfall. Her skin was ashen and pale. There was something delicate, almost sickly, about her frame, for she was far too skinny; her uniform bunching about her stick-like body in swathes of material. Despite this, however, she was smiling widely. It was warm enough to rival the bright sunshine that streamed across his bedroom.

She must have opened the curtains before she woke him, for Len distinctly remembered closing them before he went to sleep.

It was a little embarrassing, to be woken by such a fresh, cheerful young woman. Len's own hair was a mess, his appearance bedraggled, and he felt strangely exposed as the young maid smiled at him. He hadn't had enough sleep. That nightmare had seen to that.

At the thought of the nightmare, shudders racked Len's entire body.

_"The roses... they bite."_

What did that mean?

Len was never one to try and find symbols in dreams. He was far too practical for that- or 'painfully boring, just like an old man!' as Rillianne had told him upon numerous occasions. However, Len couldn't quite shake the lingering images of that dream (nightmare?) from his mind. The scene of the grassy field, studded with flowers and oozing with blood, continued to haunt him; running through his head in hazy, disconnected bits and pieces.

The young Rin.

The daisy chains.

Miku.

Blood, blood, so much blood- red, red, red, red-

_"The roses... they bite."_

It felt as though needles were lacing themselves under Len's flesh; icy cold pinpricks, like droplets of rain, but, somehow, this metaphorical rain was falling inside his skin- chilling him to the bone. Not even the bright sunlight, nor the view from his open window of the sprawling kingdom below, could provide Len any comfort to detract from his wild delusions.

Seagulls flew outside the window on outstretched wings, cawing obnoxiously to one another- caring not that some people may still be asleep.

People, small as pinheads- teeny-tiny splashes of color- ran about the white-washed, cobblestoned streets below, going about their daily business.

The market stalls looked busy, even for so early in the morning.

All this activity was happening in the bright world, the _real _world- yet Len still couldn't quite throw off the shackles of last night's fearful imaginings. If anything, he only felt more detached from the rest of society; laying in the ornate, four-poster bed that was too magnificent for his lowly status. He felt trapped; drowning in so much splendour it was a wonder he hadn't choked.

He... didn't belong in the Kingdom of Marlon; not at all.

He belonged by Rillianne's side.

Was _that _what his dream had been about?

_Return to Rillianne- or a terrible tragedy will happen._

Miku's cold, dead eyes seemed to stare at Len whenever he shut his own. The thick lashes were spiky with tears. Her pallid cheek was stained with crimson. Her body lay, crumpled, a few feet away from her head; limbs twisted and broken and broken again, as though each individual little brittle bird bone had been crushed underfoot. Her fingers were a wreckage of pale flesh and paler bone. Her clothes were shredded.

On her head was the circlet of roses.

Hissing roses.

Biting roses.

Rin's fingers were stained with Miku's blood, her face adorned with a seraphic smile.

It was difficult to breathe, it... it hurt... The linen bed sheets seemed to be choking him.

Escape.

He had to-

"Master Kagamine?" asked the white-skinned maid worriedly, her eyes widening in surprise. "M-master Kagamine, are you alright?"

"Hn?"

Len turned shakily to look at the lily white maid. He had quite forgotten she was there- and now he felt guilty for startling her with his increased trembling and the almost maniacal look that had rose, unbidden, upon his features. He was sweating, too.

He had to calm down. He didn't want the people of Marlon to label him as 'crazy'; that could reflect badly upon Rillianne.

Dreams only had as much meaning as you gave them. At night that dream (nightmare) had seemed special; almost prophetic. By the light of day, however, with no imaginary monsters slinking about the shadowy ground, it was... laughable.

He was being silly.

He couldn't leave the Kingdom of Marlon now. It was impossible. The marriage negotiations would be completed in a few days, and then he would return home.

There was nothing to worry about.

Breathing heavily- in and out, in and out- Len tried to school his facial features into something more normal.

"I'm fine. I just... didn't have enough sleep," Len said, forcing his voice to remain neutral. He bowed his head in apology; offering the maid an embarrassed, slightly flustered smile. "I'm sorry if I startled you."

Unexpectedly, the maid's cheeks flushed light pink the moment Len offered her that awkward smile. Her fingers began to tremble, making the tray in her hands shake.

Len hadn't noticed before, too consumed by his own hellish fantasies to pay due heed to the real world, but the maid was holding a breakfast tray. It was laden with a fine boned china teapot, teacup and a plate of scones.

Len, fearing that the maid would spill tea over the fine bed sheets in her apparent state of nerves, took the tray from her fingers; setting it upon his legs. He smiled at her.

"Please be careful, Miss...?"

"U-um..." The girl appeared to have forgotten her own name, for she coiled a finger round her hair anxiously and looked at the floor, cheeks still flushed and pink. Eventually, however, she was able to say- voice barely more than a whisper- "I-it's Sukone... Sukone Tei."

"Thank you, Miss Tei. You have a rather pretty name."

"A-ah, u-um... t-that is, I, er..." Stuttering, she began to twist the material of her skirts about in her fingers. Her face was now as red as a beet. "Y-you don't need to be so kind! I'm... not worthy...!"

She was so modest it was slightly jarring- though, at the same time, it was somewhat endearing.

"You don't need to be so formal with me. After all, I, myself, am only a butler," said Len levelly, pouring himself a cup of tea. It smelt of lavender.

"Yes, but standard procedure and, um... Oh no!"

"What is it?"

"_I'm _meant to pour you the tea," Tei said, fingers still twisting at her skirts. "And I should have given you your breakfast... Oh no... I've made so many mistakes- h-how can you enjoy your breakfast if it's been served in such a clumsy manner?"

Len smiled. "Don't worry about it. Remember; I'm a butler. If I didn't know how to elegantly pour a cup of tea by now Milady would have cut my head off for sure."

"That would be shame. You have such a nice face..."

"Hn?" Len tilted his head to one side quizzically, placing the teapot back down on the tray. "What was that?"

Tei giggled nervously. "O-oh, nothing! Ignore me! Just the ramblings of a foolish maid, ahaha... Um... B-but, please don't tell anybody about this. If anybody asks, I served that breakfast to you, alright?"

"Of course. You are the one who brought it to me."

"Hehe, well... I hope you enjoy it," said Tei, bowing her head. "The King and Queen have declared the marriage negotiations will begin at six o'clock in the evening, so you are free until then to do whatever you may. Walk around the castle, look at our famed rose gardens- or maybe, even, you could look around town."

"I can leave the palace?"

"Certainly. You're not a prisoner here; this isn't a fairytale!"

"Heh. I'm no Rapunzel, then?"

"Of course not," said Tei, smiling nervously- apparently unsure whether she could joke with somebody of a higher status than her in such a casual manner. "Your hair isn't long enough. And the handsome prince is trapped inside the castle as well."

Len's eyes widened slightly at this. "Trapped...?"

"Prince Marlon is really sick at the moment. That's partially why the time for the wedding negotiations got pushed back so late today- to give him time to recover," Tei explained. Her voice was calm now, though two pink spots were still visible on her cheeks. It contrasted sharply against her white skin. "I'm sure he'll be fine though, so please don't worry."

Kaito Marlon was sick?

Len frowned, his mind jumping to the events that had transpired yesterday. The Prince had been ill then, too. Did he have some kind of life-threatening affliction? If it was serious, surely Rillianne would have been told?

No...

If Kaito Marlon's lifespan truly was shorter than a healthy person's, it made sense the King and Queen would attempt to hide this. If it was a widely known fact the successor to the throne was an invalid, there would have been a public outrage- and it would have been made all the more difficult for the King to marry his son off to anybody else.

Seeds of worry began to take root in Len's mind.

What would Rillianne do if it was discovered her love suffered from a terrible disease?

And, strangely enough... Len couldn't help but worry for Kaito Marlon, too. The young Prince, contrary to how he appeared in portraits, was thin and frail; entirely unsuited for a position of power. Len pitied him. There was something so weak and helpless about the prince it was impossible not to feel sympathy for him.

"A-anyway, once you've finished your breakfast you can leave your tray here, and I'll take it away," said Tei, bowing her head. "Please excuse me."

And, with that, she left the room.

The door fell shut behind her with a _thump_, leaving Len alone with his thoughts.

Outside, he could hear the seagulls cawing; ghostly white birds flitting across the blue sky.

The taste of lavender tea seeped across Len's tongue, pacifying him somewhat; calming his nerves.

What was he going to do today?

* * *

><p>"Ahhh, he's so lovely and kind and handsome, I just... I just... Aaah, I can't explain it!"<p>

"Then do us all a favor and don't bother trying. I'd rather stick darning needles in my eyes than listen to your affections for Master Kagamine."

Tei pouted. "Neru, you're so mean! Don't trample on a fair maiden's love like this!"

"It's not 'love', you cretin. You hardly know him."

"I know, but..." Tei sighed dreamily, clasping her hands together. "When I see him my heart skips a beat, and when he smiles I... I... I-I can't really explain it; but he's so kind and so thoughtful... and so attractive, too! Did you know, he said I was pretty earlier?"

"Then he's blind."

Tei pouted, clasping a hand to her chest as though she'd been physically wounded. "Neru! Don't be so cruel! Haven't _you _ever been in love before?"

Neru paused, fingers clamping round her hair tightly. The young maid had been in the process of intricately styling her lovely blonde hair, but she paused at Tei's words- freezing, as though she had been caught in a blizzard in only her undergarments. Neru's knuckles turned almost white.

"Hm?" Tei's eyes widened. "Did I say something wrong...?"

Neru breathed in and out heavily. It looked as though she was trying to compose herself.

Then, with a face of thunder, she snapped the final bobby pin into her elegant bun, and turned to glare at Tei.

"Whether I have or haven't is none of your concern."

"B-but Neru-"

"It's my day off today," said Neru sharply, running her fingers through her hair once more. "I'm going out. If I see you again it will be fifty years too soon."

Tei blinked at Neru with surprised eyes. Why had Neru gotten so angry when she asked about her love life- and why was she dressed up so nicely? Although servants of the Marlon family were by no means poor, Neru's attire seemed a little too luxuriant to be entirely practical. She wore a long, flowing dress of white silk, taken in at the waist with a whalebone corset. It made her look so impossibly skinny and waifish Tei felt half sure she would disappear, like a will o' the wisp. Her hair was beautiful, pinned up in numerous places, with loose bangs framing her face.

If one hadn't known Neru had the personality of a particularly bad-tempered wasp, they could easily have mistaken her for a seraph. She looked exactly like a princess.

Why would Neru dress so extravagantly? What had happened to that simple side ponytail she usually wore?

Tei began to ponder.

Then, all of a sudden, her eyes lit up.

"H-hey, Neru!" Tei called after the young maid, "t-this person you're meeting... Is it a boy?"

Neru paused.

Then, she scowled. It ruined the 'seraph' look considerably- but she still looked beautiful.

"No. I'm going to meet Puff the Magic Dragon, _obviously_."

And with that, Neru stormed off.

* * *

><p>The palace in which the Marlon family resided was situated in Atalia, the capital of Marlon. Atalia was a mere three hours' journey by carriage from the seafront and was rather more crowded than the smaller towns that were situated more directly by the harbor. As a result, many wise merchants set up their stalls in Atalia, transporting the foreign goods from the harbor to the bustling centre of commerce set a little ways from the sea. The market stalls in Atalia were more prolific than those anywhere else in Marlon, and they sold a wide variety of goods from jewellery to silk to honey to preserved, pickled fish.<p>

The markets were not the only incredible thing about Atalia, however. There were shops everywhere; small, quaint, white-washed buildings that hung over the cobbled streets as though they were about to collapse under their own weight. The shops were cramped together as though they were trying to share body heat; looming over the crooked alleyways in an almost menacing manner. Their large, glass windows displayed their numerous wares; strange-colored candies Len had never seen before, strong-smelling cheeses whose scents mingled together and drifted by on the air, and- to Len's immense delight- books.

Len had always loved reading ever since he was young. Even though he was only a butler, he had been given a superb education with the best teachers from Lucifenia alongside his sister.

That had been before they were separated.

Rin had never enjoyed reading very much. As a child, she said it was 'boring' and 'too hard'. As an adult (or, as somebody slightly older), she said it was pointless escapism for depressed people.

"If you sit around reading all day nothing gets done," Rillianne had said once, as she stole one of Len's books and hit him playfully about the head with it. "Do your job, oh butler of mineee~"

And Len had laughed, bowed, and said, Of course, Milady."

Even so, Len still loved reading. It was one of his greatest passions in life- and it was depressing to consider so many people in Lucifenia were illiterate. That was why there were so few bookshops there, he supposed- and why they were so expensive.

In the Kingdom of Marlon, however, the literacy rate was much higher. More money had been pumped into the education system, and the results were obvious. In Marlon, 70% of the population could read and write to a satisfactory level. In Lucifenia, the numbers were much lower- perhaps around 40%. It stood to reason, though. Most of the people in Marlon were merchants, or else they took on respectable jobs like doctors, lawyers, teachers. In Lucifenia, the most common job was farming- and there were so few schools or hospitals there wasn't much of a need for teachers or doctors. If people needed legal matters settling, they went to the neighbouring Kingdom of Elphegort.

Len cherished the sight of so many book shops. It was so comforting it drove his seemingly prophetic dream from last night clean out of his mind.

The scent of the neighbouring cheese shop next door filtered through the air; pursuing Len as he browsed between the shelves of books. It was only a minor irritation, though; easy to shake off. It certainly wasn't enough to ruin Len's happiness.

Len's fingers danced, spider-like, against the spines of numerous books. Some of them were dusty. Blowing the fine film of dust away, he was able to read the titles; muttering to himself as he did so.

_Alluring Secret: Black Vow_

_Alice the Human Sacrifice_

_Song of the Pitch-Black Forest_

There didn't seem to be any particular rhyme or reason in how the books were shelved at all. Some had fallen over. Others were displayed vertically, whilst some were stacked on top of each other lying flat. It looked as if human fingers had fled that place for quite some time, given how chaotic everything was. The smell of moth balls hung in the air, dust motes swirling about lazily- visible owing to a band of sunlight that filtered through from the outside street. It was a little lonely, thumbing through such long forgotten books.

Len couldn't help but feel sorry for those stories. It looked like they would remain closed forever; never read. The author of each novel had worked so hard, putting in bits and pieces of their own souls into those stories... and they had been abandoned.

Len was seized with a sudden, childish desire to pick up those books and arrange them all into a proper order- or else purchase them all and take them home.

Aha... He really was a child.

Brows furrowed, his fingers continued to dance across the spines of the books, wondering what stories even of them contained; wondering who would liberate them, if indeed anybody would.

_The Tailor Shop on Enbikenza_

_Dark Woods Circus_

_The Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep_

But, as Len's fingers continued to trace patterns against the books-

"H-huh?"

-he accidentally managed to press his fingertips against something that was definitely not an inanimate object.

It was soft and warm, the blood of live flowing sweetly underneath the pale flesh.

Len turned about in surprise, eyes widening slightly.

His hand had managed to find that of a pretty young girl's. She had, apparently, been trailing her fingertips against the spines of books, too- and that had created a rather awkward predicament of hand holding with a stranger.

Wait a second, though...

This girl wasn't a stranger; not at all.

She wasn't attired in her usual maid's dress, but Len would recognize that pretty face and lovely hair anywhere.

It was Hatsune Miku.

* * *

><p>The seagulls cawed overheard as they went about their daily lives; soaring through the sky with not a single care in the world. Len could remember that he'd always felt somewhat jealous of them. They were free of the ties of destiny that seemed to bind all other human beings.<p>

Their lives were free and simple.

What wouldn't he have given to be able to grow wings and fly away like that?

Now, however, Len did not envy the seagulls in the slightest. To have a simple life of no worries meant there would be no good things, either; no moments of happiness that could be contrasted against the sad, for everything would be blank and monotonous.

Len could not remember feeling so happy in his whole life.

Len was seated on the side of a water fountain in the town centre alongside Hatsune Miku. The water streamed from the mouth of a beautifully carved marble dolphin; far more serene than the ugly, bloated, jewel-eyed monsters that acted as bath taps in Len's quarters. The droplets of water hit the basin below with noises so soft they were almost lost on the wind; ripples forming against the surface of the crystalline water.

The air smelled sweeter than usual.

The sunlight was so bright and warm.

Hatsune Miku clutched a brown paper bag to her chest, arms wrapped about it. Inside were a selection of books she had picked with Len from the shop; all of them fairytales.

Miku smiled softly, looking a little shy, as she peeped up at Len from underneath her eyelashes.

"I'm glad we managed to rescue them..."

"Hn?" Len asked; his voice softer than usual to match Miku's quiet tones. "What's that?"

"The books. I'm glad we managed to save them. I know it might sound a little silly, but... I think it's really sad when books get left in the shop for ages... and nobody ever buys them."

"Y-you do?"

Miku laughed. "I know it's childish, really, and maybe it doesn't make much sense, but... I-if I wrote a book, I would want to share it with people. I wouldn't want my stories to be forgotten. Even if it's a boring story, or not a very good one... I-I'd still want people to read it."

Len was so surprised the ability of human speech left him for a few moments.

"Hey, Len... Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine," said Len- freezing as Miku's fingertips pressed against his arm. "I'm just surprised, that's all."

"D-did I say something weird?"

"No- it wasn't weird, not at all! I-it's just..." Len smiled sheepishly. "That's what I think, too."

"Really?"

Len nodded. The wind shifted through his hair slightly as he moved, making the ends of his hair flutter slightly.

Miku's face flushed light pink.

"W-wow... Usually, when I talk about books, people don't care- but you... I-I didn't think we'd have so much in common!"

"You think we're alike?"

"Of course. I mean, um..." Miku bowed her head, crushing the paper bag to her chest a little too tightly. "I-I'm clumsier than you, of course, and more incompetent... A-and you have a higher social status than me. I-I didn't want to say anything rude about you; that wasn't what I was intending at all! But, um... t-to think, we both like reading..." Miku smiled softly. "W-when I found out, I was... happy."

"M-miku...?"

Miku giggled quietly; the slight noise almost swallowed by the sound of the fountain. "I-I might be overstepping the line, and if I am, I apologize, b-but... B-but..." Her cheeks turned pink. "I'd like for us to become friends... I don't really have that many."

Len felt his heart beat faster and faster. It felt as though there was a trapped butterfly in his chest trying to escape.

One look from Miku's wide, turquoise eyes and- suddenly- it felt like nothing else in the world mattered.

"Sure," said Len slowly- awkwardly; trying to smile despite the queasy feeling squeezing his stomach. "I'm a little low on the friends front myself, so... I-I'd love to. B-be your friend, I mean. A-anyway..." Len turned his head away- desperately trying to change the subject. "Do you like fairytales a lot?"

Miku smiled, amused at Len's embarrassment; though her own cheeks were as pink as his.

She nodded.

"Umm, yeah... I like fantasy stories. They're so much more fantastic than my own life- even though, sometimes, I wish I could have a fairy godmother or find a Prince Charming."

"M-me too; that's exactly how I feel!"

Miku tilted her head, smiling mischievously. "You want to find a prince?"

"A-ah, no; I-I didn't mean that last part!"

Len's face turned beet red. H-him and his stupid mouth. He'd never been one to inelegantly babble before, but when he was around Miku, h-he just couldn't help himself.

He felt like an _idiot_.

Miku began to laugh- though it was completely without malice. Instead, it was soft and sweet, but not thick or cloying.

"You know, those books aren't for me," she confessed, once her laughter had died down somewhat. "They're... for Kaito. Prince Marlon, rather. Ehehe."

Len's brows raised slightly. "The Prince likes fairytales?"

"Yes. I think he was a little lonely, confined to his sick bed, so he asked me to go into town and buy some new books for him to read. Our tastes are very similar, though, and I usually borrow his books when he's finished," Miku explained, her voice tinged slightly with nostalgia. "It's nice, having somebody to talk to."

Len flinched, feeling icy cold shards of envy embed themselves in his chest.

"You two sound like you're very close."

"Yes!" Miku nodded brightly; unaware of the dark expression that had flickered across Len's face. "That's true. I mean, you really can't help but not like him... He's a very kind person- and I owe him a lot. I think you would like him, too."

"Me...?"

"That's right."

Miku looked dreamily off into the distance. The paper bag in her hands crinkled slightly.

"After all... You're very similar."

The sunlight played across Miku's heart shaped face, making her eyes sparkle like semi-precious stones. Her turquoise hair- fluttering slightly in the breeze- shined with an ethereal light.

When Miku turned to Len and smiled, it felt like a hand had seized hold of Len's heart and was constricting it painfully.

"And the Prince likes you too, Len. I know he does."

* * *

><p>The Atalia Arms was a small, shabby bar that had seen better days. Unlike the most respectable buildings in Atalia, its white paint had chipped off, revealing the crumbling brick underneath. Tiles were falling off the roof. Everything about it was grotty and dark, and the windows were so dingy and caked with dirt it was impossible to see through what had once been clear glass. It was located down a very small, twisting alleyway few entered, where the houses were so hobbled over and crooked they looked like little old men leaning heavily on their walking sticks.<p>

Even so, the bar had a very small group of faithful clientele that never drank anywhere else.

These people were often elderly, with warts and other facial disfigurements, the remnants of disease marking their features. They complained bitterly in hoarse voices about the 'good old days'- although what days they were, exactly, nobody seemed quite sure of. They drank their gin and mead bitterly in the darkened confines of the bar, sometimes from morning until dusk. The scent of tobacco, alcohol and age hung in the air; almost as thick as the grime on the floor and the dust on the tables.

The other group of people that frequented the bar were, however, quite different. They were the thieves and drunkards, the harlots and their negotiators, who used the dingy, dismal bar as a place to socialize; to plot and plan, away from the eyes and ears of those who could stop them.

It was a place without laws or morals for shady business meetings and questionable transactions. Nobody asked questions.

It suited Akita Neru just fine.

The pretty blonde girl, haired tied up in her ornate bun, was seated at a worm-eaten wooden table in the corner of the bar. It seemed a bit of waste, she thought disdainfully, that she should waste such fine clothes to visit a cheap, rundown hovel like this- but she wasn't trying to impress anybody in the bar; not even the hooded figure that sat before her.

That would come later.

When Tonio learnt of all the information she had uncovered, he would surely be proud of her- and, given her elegant attire, maybe that pride to extend to something else...

"Are you sure of your findings?" Neru asked the mysterious figure seated before her.

"I'm quite sure," replied a high, girlish voice; sweet tones that didn't quite match with the heavy robes that shrouded the figure's face in shadow. "I heard it with my own ears."

"And you are sure it's happened already?"

The figure nodded. "They said it was absolutely, _definitely _going to happen- but the formal treaty wouldn't be signed until the two parties came face to face. It's definitely going to happen, though."

Akita Neru nodded slowly as she absorbed the information. She sipped her mead with all the elegance of a real lady- although, of course, a proper lady would never have drunk something so uncultured as mead when they had fine wines. The taste of honey spread across Neru's tongue.

It was sweet.

Knowledge was sweet.

The Kingdom of Lucifenia and the Kingdom of Venomania were going to form an alliance, were they?

Interesting...

This was all very _interesting._

A cruel smirk split across Neru's mouth just like a bloody gash.

"..._Good_."

The young girl encased in the thick, heavy robes shivered slightly at the look on Neru's face.

It was almost feral.

* * *

><p>Venomania was an unknown country to many. It was cut off from the continent of Archane by wild forests filled with tall, skinny trees and dangerous animals that knew how to hunt and claw and maim and kill. There were rumors that the people of Venomania knew how to claw and kill, too; that they were even more uncivilised than the rabid monsters that lurked the forests. Of course, the educated and particularly astute knew not to take those rumors too seriously. It was commonplace for vile stories to circulate about unknown places, mainly out of fear.<p>

However, the rumors about the King of Venomania were even more disgusting and depraved than the stories of his people.

It was said the King was a sadist who derived sexual enjoyment from tormenting others; tearing young, lily white girls apart and drinking the blood from their twisted necks like a vampire from ancient myth. He was said to keep a vast harem of wives locked away in his castle- and when they no longer pleased him he would throw them into the dismal dungeons until they starved to death and became cold. Although the King cared not for the ages of the women he sodomized, it was said he held a particular passion for young girls.

Yes- small children with skeletal limbs, no older than seven or eight, were his favorite dish. He liked their wide eyes, their lisping voices, their innocent faces, their soft skin, their naive trust.

He liked them all the more when they were screaming.

_My, what sharp teeth you have._

_Yes, my dear. All the best to gobble you up._

Gakupo Kamui was like a wolf, devoring young women- crunching their hearts between their teeth- breaking bones and breaking innocence as though it was sport. No- he was worse than a wolf.

Wolves only ate when they were hungry.

It would have been easy to disregard these stories as complete nonsense- but one really had to wonder, where had these tales come from? They were not vague as other rumors so oft were. These stories featured names, places, ages- young girls vanishing from thin air, never to be found again; and any who had been to Venomania did remark that it was a very _odd _place filled with strange, lopsided, almost _fiendish _people.

How much of the stories were true?

These tales had not escaped the ear of Rillianne. Ever since she was a child she had wondered about Venomania, and whether it was truly as wild and wicked as they said. When the King of Venomania had offered to form an alliance with her Kingdom, she had been distrustful, even though she was too mature to truly believe the horror stories anymore.

There were many horror stories about Rillianne, and only few of them were true.

Even so, she couldn't deny she was intrigued to meet the King in person.

Would he be twisted? Hideously ugly? Bent over, disfigured? Would he be like some hideous goblin; a creature with glowing eyes and sharp teeth that lived in a swamp, like the illustrations in the fairy stories Len had read to her?

When Rillianne finally met the King, she couldn't deny she was slightly unsettled- even disappointed.

Gakupo Kamui was none of those things.

He was tall, very tall; far taller than any of Rillianne's ministers. His long, purple hair was silken, so fine any princess would have been envious of its beauty. His blue eyes were cold, like chipped ice. His lips quirked upwards in a small smile, as though he were enjoying some private joke none others were privy to. In each and every way he was beautiful- not handsome, but truly beautiful; lean and lithe, and with the polite manners of a real gentleman.

Even so, there was something almost leonine about his grin- something... animalistic.

When he bent down on one knee and kissed Rillianne's hand, his lips lingered on her skin for too long.

His lips burned against her hand, leaving a faint imprint of bloody red lipstick behind.

* * *

><p>Rillianne and Gakupo were sat at opposite ends of a large table, dining together on peacock and a fine assortment of vegetables. Rillianne did not much like the foreign King, whose facial features and accent were so different to hers', but she had to put on a show of being polite.<p>

They were, after all, going to form an alliance.

Rillianne's servants flitted about the corners of the room, looking slightly nervous, as the brought more courses to the table and removed old ones. Neither King nor princess paid them any heed.

"Tell me," said Rillianne coldly, "why has your Kingdom- which has remained separate from the rest of Archane for so many years- suddenly decided to join forces with Lucifenia?"

Gakupo smirked. His sharp teeth- wolf's teeth- glinted in the candlelight.

"Are you displeased with our union?" he asked, his voice smooth as velvet. "I would have thought a young flower like yourself, placed in such a precarious position, would be desperate to create as many ties with as many countries as possible."

He laughed softly; an ominous sound which struck a chord inside Rillianne's heart.

"I am _not _a delicate flower," said the princess sharply, sitting up a little straighter. Her fingers clenched around her silver fork; the cold metal biting into her skin. "I am perfectly content with my situation. Do not try to turn my question back upon me like that- it's such a boorish thing to do."

"Of course." Smiling, Gakupo bowed his head. Strands of purple hair fell upon the tabletop; splashes of color against the white linen. "Do forgive me. You are such a beautiful young girl I quite forgot I was in the presence of real royalty."

"Do not make that mistake again."

"I shan't. Ahaha..." Another laugh; low and dangerous. "To answer your earlier question, my fair lady... Well. To be perfectly truthful, my position of absolute power is beginning to slip somewhat."

Rin paused.

Then, she began to grin. The look on her face was truly demonic.

"You mean your people are beginning to rebel?" she asked, a twisted kind of amusement filtering through her words. She sounded like a small child who derived pleasure from tearing the thin, gossamer wings from insects. "You claim I am too young to be a real princess, and yet you are unable to control your own people? Ahahaha- that's _hilarious_. Don't tell me such funny stories."

"It may seem funny to you now, but I assure you, Milady, dealing with a potential civil war is quite... unsettling," said Gakupo calmly. "Have you heard what happened to the Kingdom of Apostate?"

Rin's eyes widened slightly; her cruel smile vanishing.

"Apostate? You can't mean... Vanika Conchita?"

"I do indeed."

The princess frowned. "But that's just a fairytale, surely...?"

Gakupo smirked. "Oh, how _cute_. Is that what you believe? Ahaha...~ It must be quite difficult to accept a tale of rebellion like that when Archane has, for the past two centuries, been relatively peaceful. However, my Kingdom is not located in Archane. The world I come from is very different from yours. I assure you, it is entirely possible groups of discontented peasants can rise up against their rulers- and, in some cases, they _**do**_. It happened in Apostate. I do not wish for it to happen to me." Gakupo tilted his head, eyes narrowing. "Do you know what the people of Apostate did they Queen, darling Rillianne?~"

Gakupo leant forwards, eyes widening. The candlelight played across his face, casting a hellish light about his excited countenance. He no longer looked human. Instead, in his intensity, he looked like a real demon.

When he next spoke, his voice was quiet- but Rillianne could hear every single syllable.

"They captured her. Then, they paraded her in the town square. They tore off her clothes. And then... they _ate her_."

Rillianne stared; watching as shadows pooled underneath Gakupo's eyes. There was something horribly intense in his stare- something that suggested he wasn't lying.

"Surely not...?"

"It's a harsh world out there, my cute little Princess~ An eye for an eye, you understand? Vanika Conchita had been oppressing her people for years. It is only natural they'd rebel." Gakupo grinned, leaning back in his seat. "_I've _been oppressing my people, too. And, if the stories are correct, so are you."

"It's to keep them in line," said Rillianne, glaring at Gakupo with hard, challenging eyes. "If I was too lenient, there would be chaos."

"Mmmhmm~ But it's very difficult to know where to draw the line. If you're not harsh enough, they don't listen. If you're _too_ harsh, they get delusions into their head- dreams of rebellion- and then... Well. A whole Kingdom can be toppled just like _that_. I've seen it happen. It's happening to _me_."

"And that's why you decided to ally with me?" Rillianne asked haughtily, sticking her nose up in the air. "Because you're too weak to solve your own problems? You want to use my soldiers to settle your internal disputes?"

"Something along those lines, yes~"

"And if I said no?"

"Well then..."

Gakupo folded his arms. Despite his talk of his Kingdom's problems, he looked incredibly calm; toying with strands of his beautiful hair, whilst he gave Rillianne a wolfish look and a wide smirk.

"If you said 'no', you might find yourself in a _very _difficult position later, Princess."

"Are you threatening me?"

"I'm merely being truthful~ I know, from experience, when the seeds of rebellion begin to grow- and the crueller you are, Milady, the more you're watering them. In time, they'll bloom... And you're nurturing some very, _very _beautiful flowers, Milady. Truly... fantastic." A grin split across Gakupo's face. "You help me and I'll help you, yes...? Daughter of_ Evil_."

Rillianne couldn't breathe. It felt as though all the air had forced itself out of her lungs.

Rebellion...?

Was it possible that she, whilst trying her best to prevent any uprisings from the peasants, had only added fuel to the fire? Would she... end up like Vanika Conchita?

Rillianne's fingers trembled.

The knife in her fingers shook.

The food before her no longer looked luxuriant. Instead, its smell of it made her feel sick.

What did she, a mere child, know of governing a country? She was still a teenager. Gakupo Kamui, however, had been on the throne for thirteen years. He had more experience than her. He must have known what he was talking about.

Why... did she feel that she had to trust him?

* * *

><p><strong>an: **Pretty long-ish chapter, yeahhh :3  
>No Kaito here, but I can only make him angst for so long, and there's more interesting stuff going on XD Like Neru. Neru's pretty interesting, right? ^_^''<br>This is so much fun to write I don't even. I hope I can finish it... :3

Gakupo is one of the minor characters that has a pretty complicated backstory, & I'm not sure it'll ever get into this fic.  
>Neru is another one XD<br>& Luka. She hasn't really done much yet tho. Can anybody even remember who Luka is? XDD  
>Gakupo and Rin are actually kind of similar, as well XD There's like vague Gakupo x Rin here too, I like that pairing~ :3<p>

As always, please R & R, I wanna to know what you think ^_^;;  
>What do you think of the plottt?~~ :D<br>Plot first. Romance later XD~

**~renahhchen xoxo**


End file.
